La chasse
by Boys-Love-Yaoi
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand un Naruto en pleure se cache dans la forêt ? /a réécrire absolument, c'est une horreur.../
1. Partie 1

La chasse

Par une belle matinée ensoleillée, à quelques mètres d'une clairière, à quelques mètres d'une clairière, au pied d'un grand chêne surement multi-centenaire, une petite boule jaune, noir et orange se tenait entre les racines de l'arbre. C'était un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans. Il était assis, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras entourant ses jambes et la tête levée vers le ciel. De ses deux billes azur s'échappaient des larmes et des sanglots silencieux le secouaient. Il était blond comme le blé, trois cicatrices faisant penser à des moustaches ornaient chacune de ses joues et le faisait ressembler à un renardeau. Il était vraiment mignon mais il était couvert d'égratignures et de blessures. Il se nommait Naruto.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas « un jour comme les autres ». Aujourd'hui c'était 18 Mai (le jour où j'ai commencé à écrire cette saleté !)... Et aujourd'hui, une grande chasse était organisée à Konoha. Il en avait entendu parler il y a une semaine à l'académie. Un petit roux était arrivé en courant dans la salle de classe en s'écriant, tout en se dirigeant vers son groupe d'amis : « Eh les gars ! Vous savez quoi, vous savez quoi ! Nan, vous savez pas ?! La semaine prochaine y'a la chasse ! ». Naruto avait alors vu tous les amis du petit garçon sauté de joie avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mais lui ne savait pas ce qu'était 'La Chasse'. Il hésita à demander ce que s'était. Alors qu'il s'était décidé à se diriger vers le groupe d'enfants pour en demander la signification, une mini furie blonde aux cheveux courts, dont une mèche était retenue par une barrette, et aux yeux bleu délavé (j'espère que vous l'avez tous reconnue…) rentra en trombe dans la classe faisant sursauter notre blond. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un car elle passait la salle au scanner. Une fois qu'elle trouva la bonne personne, un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage et elle hurla « Sakura-chaaaaan » en se dirigeant vers une petite fille aux cheveux bizarrement roses, qui faisaient penser à du chewing-gum, aux yeux vert-émeraude et qui arborait un doux et timide sourire.

Blonde: Ohayoooo Sakura-chan!! =D

Saku: Bonjour Ino-chan. Comment vas-tu?

Ino: Je vais très bien et toi?

Saku: Oh, moi tu sais, dès que tu es là tout va bien.

Ino: ^///^ Arigatô Sakura-chan. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Saku: Que se passe-t-il? *air inquiet*

Ino: Dimanche prochain il y a la Chasse! =D

Saku: La chasse? *air interrogateur*

Ino: Oui! La Grande Chasse aux étoiles. Tu ne connais pas Sakura-chan? e.ê

Saku: *secoue la tête négativement*

Ino : Ah… Bon je vais t'expliquer. En faite c'est pour fêter le 18 Mai. Dans une partie du village on organise une chasse aux étoiles. Ce sont des étoiles en chocolat. Mais au début se sont des œufs.

Saku: *ahurit* et se sont des poules en chocolat qui les pondant?

Ino: Mais naaan hihihi. En faite, cette chasse est organisée pour fêter la création du village!

Saku: Ah, d'accord ... Mais tu m'as dit que c'étaient des œufs au début! ça ne m'explique toujours pas comment elles se transforment en étoiles ...

Ino: Tu as raison. Eh ben, figure-toi que j'ai demandé la même chose à ma mère, et tu sais ce Qu'elle m'a repondu?

Saku: ...

Ino: Elle m'a dit qu'en fait, c'était les anciens Hokage qui étaient au ciel qui transformaient les oeufs en étoiles! Et ils nous ont désignés nous, les enfants de Konoha, futur élite du village, *sourire fier* pour ramasser ces œufs !

Saku: ... ouais, mais, à la base, c'était quoi les œufs / étoiles?

Ino: C'est le nombre de ninja qui ont donné leur vie pour que le village puisse être créé, ainsi que la première génération des habitants de Konoha. Et c'est à nous que reviens la mission d'honorer leur mémoire!

Saku: Waaah. *émerveillée* Ça a l'air trop bien!! *Triste* Oh ... Comme j'aimerais y aller ...

Ino: Justement Sakura-chan! Je t'invite à venir avec moi à la Grande Chasse. *sourire fier*

Saku: Vraiment Ino-chan? Oh merci, merci, c'est vraiment ...

Il n'avait plus écouté à partir de ce moment là. Alors voilà ce qu'était «La Chasse». Il prit un air déterminé et se decida à y aller. Après tout, lui aussi avait le droit de s'amuser. Donc c'est sur cette bonne résolution qu'Iruka-sensei entra en classe et que le silence se fit.

Le dimanche suivant, au petit matin, quand il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la zone de La Chasse, il croisa plusieurs de ses camarades de classe accompagnés de leurs parents qui, pour ne pas changer, lui jetaient des regards haineux et murmuraient sur son passage, mais cela il y était habitué alors il n'y fit pas plus attention. Arrivé, il se mit à la suite de la queue déjà formé par les autres enfants sous le regard désapprobateur de leurs parents. Il était de plus en plus impatient en voyant ses camarades courir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, après s'être inscrit. Mais voilà, une fois à la table d'inscription, le ninja chargé de cette dernière (l'inscription pas la table…), le regarda de travers…

Ninja : Que fais-tu là, vermine ?

Naru : *ne se laisse pas démonter* Je suis venue m'inscrire à La Grande Chasse !

Ninja : kukukuku. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi participerais à La Grande Chasse ?!

Naru : Ben… C'est ouvert à tout le monde !

Ninja : Peut-être. Mais pas aux monstres tel que toi ! rajouta-t-il méchamment, ses yeux luisant de dégout.

Et voilà que ça recommençait. Encore et toujours ça finissait de cette manière. Jamais aucun adulte ne lui avait parlé gentiment. A part Iruka-sensei. Mais malheureusement il n'était pas présent…

Naru : Pourquoi ? Je suis comme tout le monde !

Ninja : NON ! Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde ! Tu n'es qu'un démon ! Et nous ne voulons pas que nos enfants soient tués par un être tel que toi !

Naru : *sert les poings et baisse la tête*…

Ninja : Maintenant disparaît, sale monstre !

Naru :*voix rempli de sanglots* Vous êtes tous méchants avec moi !!!

Et il s'était enfui en courant. Ne faisant attention à rien, il bouscula quelques personnes qui jurèrent sur son passage, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il continua de courir jusqu'à la sortie du village, où personne ne l'arrêta, et s'enfonça dans les bois, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Durant sa course, il trébuchait, se cognait, s'égratignait plusieurs fois, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à courir parmi les arbres.

Il déboucha dans une clairière qu'un petit ruisseau traversait. Il s'écroula de fatigue, des larmes s'échappant toujours de ses deux azurs. Le visage dans l'herbe fraîche, il laissa toute sa tristesse et sa frustration se déverser sans retenu. Une fois le plus gros passé, il se releva avec peine, tremblant, et se dirigea au bord de la clairière ayant peur de se faire repérer si des adultes passaient par là. Il repéra un énorme chêne dont les racines étaient dénudées. Il se tassa sur lui-même et c'est ainsi que nous le retrouvons.

Les rayons de soleil naissant, filtrés par le feuillage des arbres, jouaient sur son visage et faisait paraître ses gouttes d'eau salées comme des perles roulant sur ses joues. Il détourna son regard de l'arche céleste pour le poser sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit. Il sursauta, ses larmes arrêtant des couler sous la peur, et se tassa encore plus sur lui-même, espérant que se ne soit pas encore des « grands » venant lui faire du mal alors qu'il n'avait rien pas fait de bêtises. Le son ressemblait à des feuilles se frottant contre quelque chose et des brindilles craquaient. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. Il commença à trembler, les larmes menaçant à nouveau de couler malgré les barrières que ses paupières formaient. La peur et l'angoisse le paralysaient, si bien qu'il n'osa pas relever la tête quand il se rendit compte que les pas s'étaient arrêtés devant lui. Une voix retentit…

… :Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

hiyana: Voilàààààààà =D c'est ma première histoire!!!

Asuka: Quand je pense qu'à la base c'était un OS... d'ailleurs tu l'as toujours pas fini... .

hiyana: ^^' Oh c'est bin hein... et puis j'ai beaucoup écrit!! a la base ça ne devais pas dépassé 10 pages! Or ce n'est pas le cas

Asuka: Il ne fait t'en prendre qu'à toi!

hiyana: ouai, ouai, ouai... T'es une conscience méchante toi T.T

Asuka: De qui tu parles ? Je me sens pas concerné... *sifflotte*

hiyana:... ToT

Asuka: *au loin* Pfff elle ne sert a rien cellle là... une review pour dire à quel point c'est nul ?


	2. Partie 2

Salut la compagniiiiie! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui! La dernière fois je n'ai pas réussi a modifier mon chapitre pour tout faire dans les règles, alors je vais le faire dans ce chapitre!

**Auteur:** Moi! hiyana =3

**Titre:** La chasse

**Genre:** Romance, Humour,Mimi et OOC

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** SasuNaru pour ainsi dire

**Disclamer:** Ils sont à moi!!! =D ...mais que dans mes rêves T^T Mais je ne renonce pas! Je vais sequestrer Kishimoto-sama pour les avoir! *w*

Note: J'avais déjà commencé a la posté sur le blog de ma sempai Kajika (là-bas connu sous le pseudo Chuu), .com, donc pour ceux qui passe, ne pas s'inquiéter! D'ailleurs je conseille vivement ce blog a tout ceux qui passe par là, sa fic est vraiment génial!

Note 2: J'ai remarqué que des personnes m'avaient mises en favories! J'en suis très contente mais elles m'int pas laissé de review T^T SVP!C'est pour savoir ce que je vaut!

Note 3: Je m'incline très profondément devant vous pour les fautes que j'aurais laissé par inadvertance sur mon chemin, j'ai fais de mon mieux!

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire moa deuxième partie! Je m'ennuiyais alors je l'ai posté aujourd'hui au lieu de Mercredi...

Bisoux à tous et bonne lecture! =)

_… :Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_ _ _

Ce n'était pas une voix d'adulte… Surpris il releva la tête et plongea dans une mer d'encre alors que deux diamants profitaient de l'ouverture pour rouler sur ses joues.

… : Eh, ça va ?

Un noiraud était debout devant lui et le regardait avec ses grands yeux sombres, où de l'inquiétude voilait la surprise et l'étonnement. Il devait avoir l'âge de notre blondinet mais possédait une voix légèrement grave pour son âge. Deux mèches noires de jais encadraient son visage pâle alors que le reste de ses cheveux étaient ébouriffé à l'arrière de son crâne. Il était légèrement plus grand que Naruto, ce dernier lui arrivait au nez. Il portait un t-shirt noir, avec un large col qui couvrait légèrement sa bouche selon les angles, - que Naruto trouvait bizarre d'ailleurs - avec un bermuda blanc. N'ayant aucune réponse, notre brun s'approcha de Naruto et ce dernier le voyant s'avancer vers lui ferma fortement les yeux et se raidit, croyant qu'il allait encore être brutalisé.

Alors qu'il attendait avec appréhension un coup, le blond sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud sur sa joue. Il frissonna et découvrit ses deux pierres azures au monde, ceux-ci rempli d'incompréhension.

Brun : Pourquoi tu pleures ? questionna t'il en effaçant les traces de larmes sur ses joues rougies.

(bon, là je me suis un peu inspiré d'un doujinshi…)

Naru :… Tu me frappes pas ? é.è

Brun : O.o Ben nan j'viens à peine de te rencontrer !

Naru :… =D *yeux qui brillent*

Brun : Bon, alors ? T'as pas répondu à ma question ! T'as mal quelque part ? Oh, mais t'as plein de bobo partout ! *fronce les sourcils*

Naru : Oh ! C'est pas grave, ça guérit tout seul ! Ça fait même plus mal ! =D

Brun : Ah… Mais… Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Naruto ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête en arborant un petit sourire triste… Cela inquiéta le brun qui s'accroupit pour chercher le regard du blond. Il y vit une tristesse immense ce qui le paniqua un peu, croyant qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Il questionna d'ailleurs le blond sur ce point.

Naru : Non, non, ce n'est pas ça…

Brun : Bin alors y'a quoi ? Tu t'es pas fait mal et j'ai rien dit non plus de mal…. Hum… *réfléchit* Tu as perdu ta Kaa-chan ?

Naru : *encore plus triste* Je… Je…

Brun : *paniquant encore plus* Aaaaah ! Gomene, gomene ! Tu es encore plus tristounet que tout à l'heure… ! Je t'ai dit quelque chose de pas bien !?

Naru :*petite voix* Non… non, c'est que… et bin moi… j'ai… *voix étranglée*j'ai pas de parents…

Brun :Ah… *triste* Je suis désolé…

Naru : *sourire triste* Pas grave…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux enfants, le temps pour le ténébreux d'assimiler les paroles du blond, et, pour Naruto, de se reprendre.

Brun : Au faite ! J'ai même pas dit c'est quoi mon nom ! Je viens du clan Uchiwa et je m'appelle Sasuke =) (Hallelujah je vais pouvoir l'appelé par son nom ! ouf .) Et toi c'est quoi ton clan ?

Naru : Ben moi j'ai pas de clan.

Sasu : Ah bon ? e.ê

Naru : Nan. Et mon nom à moi c'est Naruto. Mais mon nom c'es Uzumaki.

Sasu : Très bien Naruto ! Alors tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu es ici ? Parce que ici c'est seulement réservé à mon clan ! Personne n'a le droit de venir ici.

Naru : *regarde le sol* Ah…Je suis désolé… Je vais repartir…

En disant ces paroles, Naruto commençait à se lever pour partir. Mais il n'eut le temps de faire qu'un pas que le brun le retint.

Sasu : Attends ! Tu peux rester tu sais. De toute façon y'a que moi qui sais que tu es ici.

Naru : Mais…

Sasu : Tatata pas de « mais ». Moi je veux savoir pourquoi tu pleurais. Parce que à partir de maintenant tu es mon ami et que je n'aime pas voir mes amis pleurer.

Naru : *ouvre de grands yeux* Tu… Tu…Je suis vraiment ton ami ?

Sasu : Bin oui pourquoi ? o.O

Sur le coup, notre blond sentit une chaleur inconnue se diffuser dans sa poitrine. Un énorme sourire s'étala sur son visage. Le brun avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il mangeait la moitié de son visage… Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Naruto et il se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke, qui tomba ayant raté la réception du boulet de canon blond.

Ils firent quelques roulades avant de s'étaler au sol et que le renardeau n'enfouisse son visage dans le cou du noiraud en répétant, sans une infinie litanie, « merci, merci, merci »…Le brun le sera tant bien que mal dans ses bras. Mais au bout de quelques minutes il sentit son t-shirt devenir humide.

Sasu : Encore ?! Pourquoi tu pleures cette fois ? Tu es triste d'être mon ami ?

Naru : Non. Pas du tout Sasuke. Au contraire je suis très heureux.

Sasu : Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Naruto releva la tête et se mit face à Sasuke. Un sourire made in Naruto illuminait son visage. Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il irradiait de bonheur.

Naru : Je sais pas ! Ça coule tout seul.

Sasu : Hn.

Ceci dit, il ré-enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sasuke en le serrant contre son petit corps. Quand celui-ci sentit qu'il se calmait, il lui demanda une nouvelle fois…

Sasu : Ne, Naru-chan…

Naru : Na… Naru-chan ? O//////O

Sasu : Bin oui, je trouve ça mignon, et puis Naruto-chan c'est trop long...

Naru : D'a…D'accord. Mais en échange, moi je t'appelle Sasu-chan ^///^

Sasu : Hn. // Bref ! Alors pourquoi ?

Naru : Pourquoi quoi ? o.0

Sasu : Pourquoi quand je suis arrivé tu étais en train de pleurer ???

Naru :*baisse les yeux* C'est… C'est parce que… on me déteste…

Sasu : Nani ?! O.O

Naru : Oui, tout le monde au village me déteste…

Sasu :…

Naru : Ils me disent des choses méchantes, quand ils me regardent leurs regards sont chargés de haine, ils abiment chez moi, ils me privent de plein de choses…

Tout en disant cela il se repliait sur lui-même et lâchant Sasuke.

Naru : Les adultes veulent pas que je joue avec les autres enfants sinon après ils les grondent, en plus après j'ai pas compris pourquoi ils me traitent de monstre comme les adultes et me lancent eux aussi des regards haineux, ils me tapent, ils me…

Sasu : Ils te QUOI ??!!

Sasuke avait crié tellement fort, sa voix chargé de colère, de révolte, de dégout et de surprise, que le blondinet avait sursauté et un grand frisson lui avait parcouru le corps.

Naru : *petite voix* Euh… Ils *murmure*Ils me tapent ?

Sasu : C'est pas juste ! Ils ont pas le droit ! Parce que tu es gentil et je suis sûr que t'as rien fait de pas bien !

L'Uchiwa était complètement révolté face à ce que lui énonçait son renardeau. Les villageois le dégoutaient, car pour lui, ils n'avaient pas le droit de blesser un être aussi pur que Naruto. Ce dernier continua son récit ce qui sortit le brun de ses pensés sombres.

Naru : Aujourd'hui, y'a la Grande Chasse, mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir puisque moi je suis bête et que je suis toujours le dernier à savoir les choses…

Sasu : Je t'interdis de dire ça ! è.é Tu n'es pas bête ! C'est juste que… que tu n'as pas de Kaa-chan pour t'apprendre les choses c'est tout !

Naru :… *sourire timide* Merci Sasu-chan… Alors je voulais participer, donc je suis allé pour m'inscrire. Mais quand je suis arrivé à la table d'inscription, les adultes de la table m'ont regardé méchamment, m'ont que j'étais un monstre… non, ils ont dit que *sa voix se casse* que j'étais un démon, et que à cause de ça j'avais pas le droit d'y aller parce que sinon j'allais tuer les autres.

Sasu :*fronce les sourcils + air sérieux (xD)* …Et bin moi je les crois pas et je dis que se sont que des baka parce que t'es très gentil d'abord ! Et que en plus en plus si, comme ils disent, tu tuais les autres enfants et bin moi tu m'aurais déjà tué. Donc pour moi, t'es pas un monstre et pas un démon. Nah ! (xD j'avais trop envi de le mettre pardonnez-moi lol)

Naru : O.O

Suite à ces paroles, un sourire de bonheur pur fleurit sur les lèvres du renardeau et l'Uchiwa sentit son cœur battre plus fort en même temps qu'il sentait ses joues légèrement chauffer.

Naru :*air trop kawai* Tu le penses vraiment Sas'ke ?

Sasu : o//o Bi-bien sûr ! Je te dis la vérité.

Le kitsune(1) sauta à nouveau dans les bras de l'éventail en hurlant un « Ouaiiiiiiiiis » magistral. Ils étaient allongés par terre, la mini tornade la tête au creux du cou de Sasuke au dessus de lui.

Sasu : *illumination* Oh, je sais !

Naru : Hum ? Tu sais quoi ? o.O

Sasu : Ben, puisqu'ils veulent pas que tu ailles à la Grande chasse du village, tu vas...

_ _ _

(1): renard, renardeau

hiyana: Et voilà le travail! Je suis fière de moi! Héhé

Asuka: Si tu le dit!

hiyana: è.é Pardon?!

Asuka: Mais rien voyons... .

hiyana: Ouai... Vaut mieux pour toi! Bon moi je suis K.O alors je vais aller me coucher. Une petite review pour que je puisse bien dormir?


	3. Partie 3

Coucou le people! ça va ? Vous profitez bien de ce jour ferié ? Moi oui! Vive les **graaaaaaasses** matinés xD Jepense que je ne suis pas toute seule a pensé ça! Et je suis de tout coeur avec ceux qui travaille en ce 11 Novembre (Armistice, Je m'en souviens u.ù =3)

**Auteur:** Moiiiiii! =3 Commence ça "qui 'moi'?" Bah hiyana!

**Titre:** La chasse

**Genre:** Romance, Humour,Mimi et OOC

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** SasuNaru pour ainsi dire

**Disclamer:** Ils sont à moi!!! =D ...mais que dans mes rêves T^T Mais je ne renonce pas! Je vais sequestrer Kishimoto-sama pour les avoir! *w*

Note: J'avais déjà commencé a la posté sur le blog de ma sempai Kajika (là-bas connu sous le pseudo Chuu), .com, donc pour ceux qui passe, ne pas s'inquiéter, pas plagia! D'ailleurs je conseille vivement ce blog a tout ceux qui passe par là, sa fic est vraiment génial!

Note 2: Je m'incline très profondément devant vous pour les fautes que j'aurais laissé par inadvertance sur mon chemin, j'ai fais de mon mieux!

_ _ _

_Sasu : *illumination* Oh, je sais !_

_Naru : Hum ? Tu sais quoi ? o.O_

__ _ __

Sasu : Ben, puisqu'ils veulent pas que tu ailles à la Grande chasse du village, tu vas faire la mienne avec moi. =D

Naru : Hu ?

Sasu : Bin oui ! Comme mon clan est puissant et grand, on fait une chasse aux étoiles spéciale, réservé que aux Uchiwa. C'est un peu pour se retrouver tous en famille. En plus, comme on est l'un des clans fondateurs du village…

Naru : Mais… Tu… Tu as dit que c'était uniquement réservé aux Uchiwa. Mais moi je suis pas un Uchiwa, je pourrais pas venir…

Sasu : T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Mon père c'est le chef du clan alors je fais un peu ce que je veux.

Naru : A bon ?

Sasu : Oui ! Alors tu veux venir ?

Naru : Tu penses pas que je vais déranger… ? T'as dit que c'était un moyen de vous retrouver en famille. Je vais tout gâcher…

Sasu : N'importe quoi… *ton ironique* On dirait que tu cherches un prétexte pour pas venir…

Naru: è.é Hey nan ! C'est pas vrai. Humpf !

Sasuke avait réussi à vexer Naruto. Ce dernier se détacha de lui et se retourna pour bouder. Le brun laissa échapper un rire discret avant de se lever et de se diriger doucement devant le mini soleil boudeur. Il se pencha en avant pour placer son visage à son niveau. Une lueur moqueuse habitait son regard. Quand il vit la moue boudeuse du blond il ricana un peu plus fort ce qui renfrogna encore plus Naruto. Cet acte déclencha un fou rire de la part du ténébreux. Il se jeta sur le renardeau pour le chatouiller. Rapidement l'astre lumineux le rejoint : il riait aux éclats, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Quelques unes s'échappèrent quand il tenta de stopper le brun sans y arriver pour autant. Finalement, haletant, il le supplia d'arrêter cette douce torture. Sasuke esquissa un sourire sadique et continua quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter. Ils continuèrent encore quelques minutes à rire, Sasuke plus discrètement que Naruto, le blond essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Une fois calmé, le brun redemanda, même s'il était sûr de la réponse :

Sasu : Alors, tu viens ?

Naru : Ouais ! =D

Sasuke prit alors Naruto par la main et l'entraina en courant à travers la forêt quelques minutes pour finalement déboucher dans un endroit rempli de maisons, de gens, de commerçants, d'enfants… : le quartier Uchiwa.

Naruto remarqua une chose étrange… Chaque personne présente avait un éventail de dessiner sur un de ses vêtements. Le plus souvent, il se situait dans son dos, mais il était également sur une épaule, une fesse, un pectoraux (bien musclé s'il vous plait *ç*), certains même le portaient comme collier s'il ne l'avait sur aucun de leurs vêtements. Il remarqua également que son Sasu en avait un petit sur l'omoplate droite avec également un collier.

De son coté, Sasuke tirait son soleil en zigzaguant entre la populace Uchiwa. Après avoir tourné à droite, ils arrivèrent devant une maison plus richement décoré et plus grande que les autres. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en se demandant qui pouvait bien vivre dans une maison aussi grande ! « Ils doivent être beaucoup ! » se disait-il.

Le renardeau s'attendait à tourner à un autre carrefour lorsqu'une femme incroyablement belle sortit de l'habitat en question. Elle portait une sorte de longue tunique bleu pâle, aux longues manches évasés, qui lui arrivait au cheville, fendu sur les cotés jusqu'aux hanches pour une grande liberté de mouvement, aux bordures blanc crème avec un pantalon de la même couleur crème en dessous légèrement évasé aux mollets pour se serrer brutalement aux chevilles. Elle portait les cheveux longs, dans une cascade de jais qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos. Comme pour Sasuke, deux mèches encadraient son visage. Une certaine élégance se dégageait d'elle et elle inspirait du respect. Mais elle renvoyait aussi une image d'une grande douceur. Du moins c'est ce que pensait le blond en ce moment.

Lorsque Sasuke la vit, un grand sourire vint illuminer sa face, et il accéléra un peu plus manquant de faire tomber le kitsune qui était en train de penser qu'à ce moment précis, le brun rayonnait.

La brune, entendant des pas de course, se retourna. Lorsqu'elle vit le ténébreux, un doux sourire courba ses lèvres.

Sasu : Kaa-chaaaaaaaaaaan =D, hurla-t-il.

C'est alors que Naruto trébucha sur une pierre et s'étala par terre. Il lâcha juste à temps la main de Sasuke pour ne pas l'entrainer avec lui. Ce dernier effectua un dérapage contrôlé, se retourna et accouru vers son soleil qui se relevait difficilement, les larmes aux yeux.

Paniqué, il arriva aux côtés de Naruto et l'aida à se remettre debout.

Sasu : Na-chan !!! Est-ce que ça va ? é.è

Naru : *larme aux yeux* Ha…Hai snif

La femme, précédemment nommé 'kaa-chan' par notre brun, s'approcha des deux petits garçons et posa doucement sa main au sommet du crâne du renardeau. Il sursauta et releva la tête brusquement vers elle. Elle murmura, surprise :

Femme : L'enfant Kyubi !

Sasuke : Tu as dit quelque chose Kaa-chan ?

Femme : Rien de bien important Sasuke-chan.

Sasu : D'accord.

Naruto regardait de son coté, cet échange d'un œil curieux. N'ayant pas de mère, il ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire. C'est alors que la femme se tourna vers lui. Il plongea de nouveau dans une mer d'encre. Elle (la mer) semblait douce et chaleureuse reflétant parfaitement la personne détenant ce regard.

Elle lui adressa un doux sourire tout en s'adressant à son fils.

Femme : Sasuke-chan, tu me présentes ton nouvel ami ?

Sasu : Hai ! Kaa-chan, je te présente Naru-chan ! Ah euh… Naruto ! =D

Femme : Ravie de te rencontrer Naruto-chan, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

L'Uzumaki de son coté était étrangement silencieux. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir tant de tendresse de la part d'un adulte et ça le mettait mal à l'aise alors il rougit un peu, recula et se cacha derrière Sasuke. La brune pouffa gentiment avant d'ajouter !

Femme : Hihihi. Ne sois pas gêné Naruto-chan.

Naru : …*rougi encore plus*

Femme : *doux sourire* Watashi wa Sasuke no Kaa-chan (2)

Naru: Sasu no… Kaa-chan ?

Kaa-chan : Hai ! Et je m'appelle Mikoto… Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vois ?! C'est un joli bobo que tu t'es fait sur le nez ! Viens que je te soigne. Et puis tes genoux aussi sont blessés, il faut désinfecter tout ça !

C'est ainsi qu'elle prit les deux enfants par la main, les emmenant à l'intérieur de la maison. Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs et monté un escalier, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain.

Miko : Bien, Sasuke tu nous attends dehors tu veux ? Que je soigne Naruto-chan.

Sasu : D'acc…

Naru : NAN !

**_...à suivre..._**

* * *

(2): Je suis la maman de Sasuke.

hiyana: Bien... Maintenant que c'est posté il faut quej'ailles apprendre ma centaine de verbes irréguliers d'espagnol T^T

Asuka: On te les a donné quand ?

hiyana: Bah 2 semaines avant les vancances, pourquoi?

Asuka:.... -_-' Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas encore commencé?!

hiyana: Ah...haha...ha...hum ^^' bah en faite au début j'avais oublié et puis après j'ai eu la flemme et puis après j'ai commencé mais sa me soulais et puis après-

Asuka: STOP! Ne cherche pas d'escuse! AU TRAVAIL!! è.é

hiyana: T^T Méchante! C'est de l'esclavagisme! 0

Asuka: *lui donne un coup de pied aux fesses* DEHORS! Va travailler! è.é

hiyana: AIE!! * se frotte les fesses* c'et bin j'y vais... T^T *traine les pieds*

Asuka:Comme punition vous devz ne pas lui donner de reviews! çalui apprendra a ne pas ses devoirs! *w*

hiyana: *au loin* Ne l'écoutez pas!! Vive les reviews! Pensez à moi ça va me consoler!


	4. Partie 4

**Auteur:** Moiiiiii! =3 Commence ça "qui 'moi'?" Bah hiyana!

**Titre:** La chasse

**Genre:** Romance, Humour,Mimi et OOC

**Rating:** K+ Sait-on jamais...

**Pairing:** SasuNaru pour ainsi dire

**Disclamer:** Ils sont à moi!!! =D ...mais que dans mes rêves T^T Mais je ne renonce pas! Je vais sequestrer Kishimoto-sama pour les avoir! *w*

Note: J'avais déjà commencé a la posté sur le blog de ma sempai Kajika (là-bas connu sous le pseudo Chuu), Bloody Rose And Dark .com (avec des "-" entre les mots), donc pour ceux qui passe, ne pas s'inquiéter, pas plagia! D'ailleurs je conseille vivement ce blog à tout ceux qui passe par là, sa fic est vraiment génial!

Note 2: Je m'incline très profondément devant vous pour les fautes que j'aurais laissé par inadvertance sur mon chemin, j'ai fais de mon mieux!

Note 3: Personne ne veut me laisser de review ? T.T Mais moi j'en veux! snif

Maintenant a vous de lire! ;p

_ _ _

_Kaa-chan : Hai ! Et je m'appelle Mikoto… Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vois ?! C'est un joli bobo que tu t'es fait sur le nez ! Viens que je te soigne. Et puis tes genoux aussi sont blessés, il faut désinfecter tout ça !_

_C'est ainsi qu'elle prit les deux enfants par la main, les emmenant à l'intérieur de la maison. Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs et monté un escalier, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain._

__ _ __

Miko : Bien, Sasuke tu nous attends dehors tu veux ? Que je soigne Naruto-chan.

Sasu : D'acc…

Naru : NAN ! Ah euh, enfin… j'ai… j'ai rien dit… *baisse le regard*

Sasu : Naru-chan ?

Miko : Tu veux que Sasuke-chan reste, Naruto-chan ?

Naru : *petite voix* …Moui…

Miko : Très bien. Koneko (3) tu viens ?

Sasu : Hn.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Mikoto ferma doucement la porte, puis demanda à Naruto de se déshabillé. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Sasuke pour lui demander s'il pouvait avoir confiance. Ce dernier hocha de la tête et lui renvoya un grand sourire pour le rassurer. Le kitsune se mis à nu devant les deux autres occupants de la pièce. Ceux-ci écarquillèrent les yeux et un voile de tristesse traversa les yeux de la mère de Sasuke. Le corps du blond était couvert de bleus et de coupures en tout genre. Certaines commençaient même à s'infecter. L'astre lunaire se précipita vers son soleil pendant Dame Uchiwa se dirigeait vers l'armoire pour chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

Sasu : Kami-sama ! Naruto ! Comment tu t'es fait autant de blessures ?! Ça doit te faire très mal !

Naru : Pas tellement. Tu sais je suis habitué. Et puis pour comment je me suis fait ça et bin…* baisse le ton* tu devrais savoir…

Sasu :… *triste*

Mikoto aussi savait ce qu'endurait le renardeau mais ne pouvait rien faire. Elle s'approcha des deux enfants et poussa doucement Sasuke sur les côtés. Celui-ci, en se mettant à coté de lui, lui pris doucement la main.

Miko : D'abord, je te propose de prendre un bain, tu es d'accord ?

Naru : Ouaiiiiiiis =D

Miko : Tu l'accompagne, mon chéri ?

Sasu : Hn.

Sasuke se déshabilla à son tour pendant que sa mère faisait couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Le kitsune s'amusa comme un fou avec les jouets de Sasuke pendant que ce dernier le regardait avec un petit sourire ou alors participait aux histoires farfelues du blond. Mikoto, elle, les regardait avec un sourire doux et amusé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'amusement, elle lava les cheveux des deux garçons puis leur corps en faisant bien attention aux blessures du kitsune.

Une fois propre, elle les sortit de la baignoire, leur enroula un peignoir bien chaud autour du corps et les sécha. Elle s'occupa d'abord de sa progéniture, puis s'occupa du blondinet. Quand elle finit de le sécher correctement elle lui embrassa tendrement le front et ses joues rebondies s'empourprèrent un peu sous le rire amusé de Mikoto. Mais une sorte de « Humph » retentit à leur coté. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Sasuke les bras croisés, les joues gonflés et le regard détourné.

Naruto, légèrement inquiet, s'approcha de lui…

Naru : Ne, Sasu-chan, qu'est-ce qui y'a ? é.è

Sasu : Pourquoi toi t'as le droit à un bisou de Kaa-chan et pas moi ?! .

Miko : *rit doucement* Ce n'est que ça mon chéri ? Mais il ne faut pas être jaloux !

Sasu : Hey ! Je suis pas jaloux d'abord ! è//é

Miko : Tu ne veux pas de mon bisou alors ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais le léger rosissement de ses joues répondit à sa question. Elle se dirigea vers lui, se pencha et lui embrassa également le front. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsque les douces lèvres de sa mère se posèrent sur son front… Naruto, lui, se moqua gentiment de lui en rigolant. Il se sentait bien ici : il recevait toute l'affection et la chaleur dont il manquait et qu'il n'avait jamais reçues.

Une fois que Sasuke arrêta de bouder, Mikoto commença à soigner le blondinet après que son fils lui ait repris la main. Elle le soigna en douceur, mais, quelques fois, il serrait plus fortement sa main alors qu'il grimaçait un peu de douleur. Uchiwa Mother finit par son nez où trôna un joli pansement orné du signe Uchiwa, sur lequel il loucha un instant, et admira son travail. Il avait un bandage autour du ventre, un à l'épaule droite qui se prolongeait jusqu'au coude et un au genou gauche. Et, bien sûr, le pansement sur son nez, qui le rendait encore plus mignon en plus d'un autre sur sa joue qui, lui, lui donnait un air un peu rebelle.

Elle lui baisa à nouveau le front, lui ferma les yeux, et se redressa en s'exclamant, enthousiaste :

Miko : Et voilà le travail.

Naru : Arigatô, Sasuke no Kaa-chan, dit-il accompagner d'un grand sourire.

Miko : De rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir !

Elle remit le peignoir sur le dos de Naruto et tira les deux enfants hors de la salle de bain, direction : la chambre de Sasuke. Elle dit à se dernier qu'il prêtera des vêtements au kitsune parce que les siens étaient sales et déchirés. Sasuke acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

Elle prit deux petits boxers noirs avec un éventail sur la hanche droite, avec deux hauts un bleu et un blanc et deux shorts noirs. Elle habilla les deux astres mais remarqua que le short pour Naruto était trop grand pour lui. Le petit blond avait sauté, le short avait glissé de ses hanches et il s'était pris les pieds dedans avant d'atterrir face contre sol. Elle passa alors un petit foulard dans les hanses (dsl je sais pas comment ça s'écrit… vous savez c'est les trucs où on passe sa ceinture…) du short après l'avoir remonté et remis correctement sur le blondinet.

Une fois les deux garçons habillés, elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'il n'était que 9h47. Soudain, elle se rappela d'un détail…

Miko : Dis-moi, Sasuke-chan…

Sasu : Hai ?

Miko : Pourquoi as-tu ramené Naruto-chan à la maison ?

Sasu :… Bah en faite, je me promenais dans la forêt à coté de la maison et puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui pleurait alors je suis venu voir et j'ai trouvé Naru-chan ! Et p'is kaa-chan, tu sais c'est horrible parce qu'il a pas de maman et de papa ! En plus, tu sais, et bin il a cru que j'allais lui faire mal alors que je le connaissais même pas ! Après j'ai essayé de savoir pourquoi il pleurait et il m'a dit que c'était parce que au village il voulait pas qu'il fasse la Grande Chasse alors je me suis dit qu'il pouvait faire celle du clan… Dit, Kaa-chan, tu veux bien, hein dit, tu veux bien, onegai ? *joint ses deux mains devant son visage* (onegai=s'il te plait)

Miko : Bien sûr Koneko ^^

Sasu/Naru : C'est vrai ? =D

Miko : Hm hm *hoche la tête*

Naruto et Sasuke lui renvoyèrent deux éblouissants sourires avant de se sauter dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis de se jeter chacun sur une jambe de Dame Uchiwa.

Alors qu'elle avait failli tomber sous leur enthousiasme, un « Tadaima »(4) retenti...

**_...à suivre..._**

_ _ _

(3): chaton

(4): Je suis rentré ! Rituel japonais. Quand une personne rentre chez elle, elle dit « Tadaima » et on lui répond « Okairi » qui signifie « Bienvenue à la maison »

hiyana: waaaaaah =0= faaaatiguéééé....

Asuka: Bah va dormir bakaaaa

hiyana: La ferme la conscience... Z.z

Asuka: Nan mais elle est serieuse là ?! *lui donne un coup de pied*

hiyana: Hn ? =.z

Asuka: Ils t'atendent je te signale!!! è.é

hiyana: ...Hn... Bonne nuit *part se coucher*

Asuka: *seule au monde* ... Je rêve.... ou plutôt je cauchemarde avec cette fille...

hiyana: *passe sa tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte* j'ai entendu...! Vous me laissez une petite review svp ? Même si c'est pour dire "c'était troooop bien a quand la suite!!?" ne vou-

Asuka: Ne rêve pas trop là, le retour sur Terre risque d'être difficile! .'

hiyana:... *l'ignore* donc je disais, surtout ne vous gêné pas! :3 Sur ce, dormez bien et rêvez bien de yaoi!


	5. Partie 5

J'ai failli oublié de poster aujourd'hui! XD Alors du coup je le fait un peu tard... ;)  
Tout de suite et pas en avant première la 5ème partie de mon OS! =D

**Auteur:** Moiiiiii! =3 Commence ça "qui 'moi'?" Bah hiyana!

**Titre:** La chasse

**Genre:** Romance, Humour,Mimi et OOC

**Rating:** K+ Sait-on jamais...

**Pairing:** SasuNaru pour ainsi dire

**Disclamer:** Ils sont à moi!!! =D ...mais que dans mes rêves T^T Mais je ne renonce pas! Je vais sequestrer Kishimoto-sama pour les avoir! *w*

Note: J'avais déjà commencé a la posté sur le blog de ma sempai Kajika (là-bas connu sous le pseudo Chuu), Bloody Rose And Dark .com (avec des "-" entre les mots), donc pour ceux qui passe, ne pas s'inquiéter, pas plagia! D'ailleurs je conseille vivement ce blog à tout ceux qui passe par là, sa fic est vraiment génial!

Note 2: Je m'incline très profondément devant vous pour les fautes que j'aurais laissé par inadvertance sur mon chemin, j'ai fais de mon mieux!

Note 3: Personne ne veut me laisser de review ? T.T Mais moi j'en veux! snif

**Bonne lecture! =D**

Alors qu'elle avait failli tomber sous leur enthousiasme, un « Tadaima »(4) retenti. En moins d'une seconde, Sasuke eut le temps de se figer, de sourire à en avoir un crampe au visage et de s'enfuir si vite que Naruto ne le vit partir.

Sasu : **NIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, hurla-t-il dans le couloir, laissant un nuage de poussière derrière lui.

…

BOUM !!!

Naru : *sursaute* Kyaaah . C'était quoi ça ?

… (5): *voix au loin* …ouch !

Miko : hihihi. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est quelqu'un que Sasuke i-dô-la-tre qui vient juste de rentrer.

Naru : D'accord ! n.n

Miko : Tu viens ? On va nous aussi allez l'accueillir !

Naru : =D

Il se détourna pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre mais il se sentit décoller. Il émit un hoquet de surprise et de peur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était à 30cm de hauteur. Il se crispa et ferma les yeux n'étant pas habitué à ne pas avoir les pieds au sol, mais lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur contre lui, il rouvrit un œil curieux et rempli d'appréhension. Lorsqu'il le visage doux de la mère de Sasuke, cette fois c'est les deux yeux qu'il ouvrit en grand et surpris. Il se détendit et entreprit de regarder tout autour de lui. Il regardait, ahurit, le couloir qui semblait beaucoup moins haut qu'à l'allée quand il se rendit compte qu'il avançait. Il pencha la tête par dessus l'épaule de Mikoto et il remarqua enfin qu'il était dans ses bras. Ou plus exactement il était posé sur son avant bras droit, celui-ci passant entre ses jambes, et sa main gauche soutenait son dos.

Un espèce de « Hiiiiiii » suraigu s'échappa de sa bouche au moment où il se rendit compte de sa situation, il passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Mikoto en s'accrochant fortement et enfouit sa tête en son creux en fermant les yeux.

Après un rapide instant passé dans un agréable silence, Mikoto dit :

Miko : Okairi Itachi-kun !

Sasu :…ment c'est passé ta mission ? Mais pourquoi je…

Itachi : Ohayo Okaa-san.

Sasu :…ande ça moi ?! De toute façon mon Nii-san c'est le plus fort !

Naru : O.O

Sasu : Pas vrai Nii-san ? T'as dû punir plein de méchant pas beau qui…

Miko : Comment s'est passée ta mission ?

Ita : Très bien, merci.

Sasu : En plus je suis sûr que tu as sauvé pleiiiiin de princesses en détresse !

Ita : Oui, oui, Sas…

…uke… Mais il n'eut le temps que finir car un…

Naru : AAAAAAAAAAAAH

…retentit. Naruto venait de pousser un hurlement en pointant Sasuke et Itachi du doigt, ce qui avait stoppé net les discutions, y comprit Sasuke qui était à fond dans son monologue.

Naru : De…Deux… Y… Y'a… Y'a DEUX Sasu-chan ????!!!! OoO

Sasuke : Hein ?? O.o Où ? Où ça? Où ça?

Ita : …

Miko :…

Sasu : Bah, Naru-chan, je le vois pas…

Naru : QUOI ?! Mais t'es AVEUGLE ?! T'es dessus !

Sasu :…

Ita :…

Miko :…

Naru : Bah quoi ?

Tous sauf Naru : Mouahahahahahahahahahaha X'D

Naru : Hey ! è.é Pourquoi vous rigolez ?! Humph ! *boude en croisant les bras*

Miko :*rit encore* Mais… Mais non, Naruto-chan…hihihi… boude pas !

Ita : Moi ? Un deuxième Sasuke ? Se serait plus lui un deuxième Itachi… xD

Naru: … e.ê

Sasu: Hey! Regarde Naru-chan, tu…

Ita : « Naru-chan » ? Mais c'est que mon p'tit frère aurait un ami ! =3

Sasu : Ah ah ah, très drôle Nii-san… Bref, regarde Naru-chan, tu trouves pas qu'il me ressemble beaucoup …?

Naru :… euh… Bin si !

Sasu : Ben alors tu penses que c'est qui ?

Naru : Ton sosie ?

Miko : Non.

Naru : Ton reflet ?

Sasu : Non. On peut pas monter sur son reflet Naru !

Naru : Ah… Ton 'to-san ? (6)

Ita : Presque ! Tu trouves pas que je suis un peu jeune… ?

Naru : Mais je sais pas à quel âge on fait des enfants, moi !

Ita : Ah… .

Naru : Ah ! Je sais ! C'est un ninja supra hypra fort qui a fait un jutsu hyper puissant et il s'est transformer en ton oto-san !

Tous : O.Ô''… *pouffent*

Sasu : Mais nan Na-chan. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à part le père et la mère dans une famille ?

Naru : *compte sur ses doigts* Alors y'a, le garçon ou la fille… la kaa-chan… l'oto-san…euh… l'obaa-chan… l'ojii-san(7)… et euh… c'est tout….

Sasu : O___O Quoi ?! Mais nan ! Y'a aussi Nii-san… enfin le grand-frère !

Naru : Le quoi ? Ça sert à quoi un grand-frère ? Et c'est qui Nii-san ?

Miko : Le Nii-san et le grand-frère c'est la même chose. Un grand frère c'est la personne qui est née avant toi et qui est là pour te protéger…

Sasu : Et t'apprendre pleiiiiins de choses intéressantes ! C'est super bien d'avoir un Nii-san ! T'en a pas toi ?

Naru : Nan… Mais j'aimerais bien en avoir un.

Sasu : Hum *réfléchit* Alors… comme tu es mon ami, je veux bien... : Je suis rentré ! Rituel japonais. Quand une personne rentre chez elle, elle dit « Tadaima » et on lui répond « Okairi » qui signifie « Bienvenue à la maison »

(5): Bon, je pense que tout le monde a reconnu qui a esthétiquement lâché le « ouch ! »…

(6): 'Pa. En gros «papa».


	6. Partie 6

**Après plusieurs essaies infructueux, j'ai finalement réussi!**

**Auteur:** Moiiiiii! =3 Commence ça "qui 'moi'?" Bah hiyana!

**Titre:** La chasse

**Genre:** Romance, Humour,Mimi et OOC

**Rating:** K+ Sait-on jamais...

**Pairing:** SasuNaru pour ainsi dire

**Disclamer:** Ils sont à moi!!! =D ...mais que dans mes rêves T^T Mais je ne renonce pas! Je vais sequestrer Kishimoto-sama pour les avoir! *w*

Note: J'avais déjà commencé a la posté sur le blog de ma sempai Kajika (là-bas connu sous le pseudo Chuu), Bloody Rose And Dark .com (avec des "-" entre les mots), donc pour ceux qui passe, ne pas s'inquiéter, pas plagia! D'ailleurs je conseille vivement ce blog à tout ceux qui passe par là, sa fic est vraiment génial!

Note 2: Je m'incline très profondément devant vous pour les fautes que j'aurais laissé par inadvertance sur mon chemin, j'ai fais de mon mieux!

Note 3: Personne ne veut me laisser de review ? T.T Mais moi j'en veux! snif

**Bonne lecture! =P**

*** *  
***

_Naru : J'aimerais bien en avoir un._

Sasu : Hum *réfléchit* Alors… comme tu es mon ami, je veux bien partager mon Nii-san avec toi ! =D

Ita : Quoi ! Tu trou…

Naru : C'est vrai ?! *u*

Ita :… as qu'avec toi ça fait assez de petits frères ?

Sasu : *à Naru* Puisque je te le dit… *à Ita* Bin nan t'as que moi, c'est rien.

Ita : Bin voyons… ! *amusé et effaré*

Naru : Ouais !!! =D J'ai un Nii-san ! C'est trop bien !

Mikoto regarda à nouveau l'heure sur l'horloge murale familiale. 10h17. Que pourraient-ils faire en attendant l'heure de la Chasse de Uchiwa ?

Ita : Bon moi je vais prendre un douche ! Sasuke, tu descends de sur moi s'il te plait ?

Sasu : Hn !

Sasuke suivi d'Itachi se remirent debout puis le plus grand se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il n'avait monté que quelques marches quand sa mère l'interpela :

Ita : Hai ?

Miko : Tu es fatigué de ta mission ? Parce que je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose…

Ita : Je suis trop fatigué pour garder Sasuke : il bouge trop mais…

Sasu : Hey ! *boude*

Ita : Pour le reste je suis partant !

Miko : Parfait. Prends ta douche, je t'expliquerais après ! *sourire malicieux*

Ita : e.ê …Ok !

Le grand ténébreux finit de monter les escaliers et disparut dans un couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard on pouvait entendre le bruit de la douche (et bien sur imaginer le beau brun sous la douche *.*).

Son frère, de son coté, tira Naruto dans la cuisine pour lui faire goûter des petits gâteaux qui sortaient du four, sortit précédemment de celui-ci par sa mère. Le blond en prit un entre son pouce et son index et le regarda comme si il allait l'empoisonné alors que juste à coté, Sasuke était (limite) en train de se goinfrer des pâtisseries. Il l'approcha lentement de sa bouche et croqua dedans juste au moment où la brune rentrait dans la cuisine. Une fois le bout de gâteau entré dans sa bouche, ses yeux brillèrent de gourmandise. Il enfourna le reste du biscuit entre ses lèvres et le savoura pleinement, le dégustant presque. Il fut légèrement frustré lorsque la gourmandise eut atteint son estomac il regarda avec envie Sasuke en croquer une autre. Ce dernier le remarqua en mangeant ce qui le stoppa la bouche grande ouverte, le gâteau devant la bouche, un sourcil levé, dans une pose assez grotesque qui fit éclater de rire Naruto. Le brun profita que ce dernier ait la bouche ouverte pour lui déposer un gâteau à l'intérieur. Le blond s'arrêta net de rire et ouvrit de grands yeux en refermant la bouche. Il y enleva l' «objet non identifié» qui s'y trouvait et le regarda quelques secondes avant de croquer joyeusement dedans accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Ils en mangèrent ainsi plusieurs, dont le dernier, qui était une langue de chat, finit à moitié manger par Sasuke alors qu'elle dépassait de la bouche de Naruto ce qui le fit râler, jusqu'à l'arriver d'Itachi dans la pièce. Il regarda Naruto, les joues légèrement rouges, bouder un Sasuke au sourire moqueur. Il trouva cette scène particulièrement mignonne et espérait en voir plusieurs du même genre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa mère qui regarde également les deux garçons se chamailler.

Ita : Tu voulais que l'on fasse quelque chose ?

Miko : Effectivement ! Tu vas nous accompagné dans la partie commençante du quartier !

Ita : Pourquoi ? Il manque de la nourriture ? Je croyais pourtant qu'on avait fait les courses il y a à peine 5jours ?

Miko : Nan ! On va faire du shopping ! *sourire goguenard*

Ita : Du QUOI ?!

Miko : Ah ! Tout à l'heure, tu as bien dit que tout ce que tu ne pouvais pas faire c'était de garder ton frère ?!

Ita : Oui mais…

Miko : Donc va chercher tes chaussures, on va aller acheter des vêtements pour Naruto !

Ita : Mais… !

Miko : Pas de « mais » jeune homme ! Allez enfiler vos chaussure et en vitesse !

Ita : … T^T

Elle arborait un grand sourire alors que son aîné, lui, avait une tête de despéré. Il s'était bêtement laissé avoir quand même, lui, le grand génie !

C'est ainsi que la petite famille Uchiwa se retrouva, avec un Naruto émerveillé, des étoiles dans les yeux, un Sasuke de bonne humeur, une Mikoto tout sourire (un peu sadique d'ailleurs le sourire…) et un Itachi de plein mauvaise fois, dans les rues marchandes du quartier.

Ils firent plusieurs boutiques, essayant des millions de vêtements de couleurs diverses, se déguisant parfois, ce qui fit se dérider Itachi, allant même jusqu'à se travestir. Ce dernier rit même quand son petit frère se prit les pieds dans la robe taille femme qu'il avait prit. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du sol, Naruto voulu le rattraper, mais il s'empêtra dans les chaussures à talon qu'il avait enfilé et tomba sur le brun. Ils firent quelques roulés-boulés et faisaient tomber les rayons de vêtements comme des quilles avant de s'arrêter contre la vitre du magasin dans un grand « BOUM ! » où on entendit légèrement deux gémissements de douleur. Les deux garçons restèrent les yeux fermés, crispé par rapport au choc contre la vitre.

Le kitsune gémit en se frottant l'arrière de la tête puis il ouvrit les paupières pour plonger dans un puits sans fond. Sasuke de son coté, c'est en entendant le gémissement plaintif de son soleil qu'il ouvrit les yeux ; il plongea directement dans un ciel d'été. Ils restèrent un instant se regarder, complètement engloutit par le regard de l'autre. Puis, Sasuke voulut prononcer quelconque parole mais se ne fut qu'un « hmmmhmmm- !!! » qui sortit de sa gorge. Ils baissèrent alors le regard pour découvrir que leurs lèvres étaient étroitement scellées. Une fois que l'information fut arrivée à leurs cerveaux ils rougirent tellement qu'on aurait pu cuire des œufs sur leurs joues. Il fallut encore quelques temps encore pour que, dans un sursaut, il se décolle des douces et tendres lèvres du renardeau.

Ils tournèrent leur regard chacun de leur coté, une main sur le bouche et les joues en feu. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position avant qu'un rire moqueur ne résonne derrière eux.

Ita : Que c'est mignon ! Mon petit frère se serait-il trouvé un _amoureux _?

A ce mot, les deux garçons déjà bien rouge, tournèrent à l'écrevisse. Itachi, de son coté, était content de l'allusion qu'il avait donné mais également de la réaction de deux garçons, car il avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux.

Se fut ensuite au tour de la mère de Sasuke d'arrivé et de voir les deux petits rouge pivoine le regard en biais avec un Itachi au sourire moqueur. Elle leva un sourcil dubitatif avant de balayé l'air d'une main et de se reconcentrer sur son fils et « son Na-chan ».

Miko : Allez les enfants, Il est 13h30 ! C'est bientôt l'heure de La Stars Hunting.

Cette phrase fit instantanément se dissipé la gêne ressentit par les deux garçons… mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Sasu : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! =D c'est partiiiiiii !

Naru : C'est quoi ça, le Stars Honding ?

Miko : On dit le Stars Hunting. C'est notre version de La Grande Chasse du village !

Naru :… Ah, d'accord… (Quelques secondes passent alors que Mikoto lève les sourcils de stupéfaction fasse à la « non-réaction » de on protégé)… Hein ? Quoi ? C'est l'heure pour partir à la chasse ?!o.ô

Ita/Miko :… Oui u.ù

Naru : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS =D trooop bien, je suis trop pressé !!! . Alors ! Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Mikoto laissa échapper un rire devant l'enthousiasme de Naruto avant de se mettre en marche.

Miko : D'abord, on va déposer tes nouveaux vêtements à la maison, ensuite on se dirigera vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Sasu/Naru : Ok !!! C'est parti !

_ _ _

hiyana: Voilàààà! Laisse tomber, toute la journée j'ai essayé de le poster mais a chaque fois j'avais pas le temps -_-'

Asuka: Ouai mais finalement t'y ai arrivé à... *regarde sa montre* 19h42!!

hiyana: Alors que j'essayé depuis 14h40!!! C'est pour dire

Asuka: Oh tu vas pas te plaindre hein! Tu l'as posté, c'est déjà ça!

hiyana: ... ouai ouai . reviews?


	7. Partie 7

**Auteur:** Moi! hiyana =3

**Titre:** La chasse

**Genre:** Romance, Humour,Mimi et OOC

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** SasuNaru... pour ainsi dire

**Dis****clamer:** Ils sont à moi!!! =D ...mais que dans mes rêves T^T Mais je ne renonce pas! Je vais sequestrer Kishimoto-sama pour les avoir! *w*

Note: J'avais déjà commencé a la posté sur le blog de ma sempai Kajika (là-bas connu sous le pseudo Chuu), .com, donc pour ceux qui passe, ne pas s'inquiéter! D'ailleurs je conseille vivement ce blog a tout ceux qui passe par là, sa fic est vraiment génial!

Note 2: Je vous en supplie! Je sais que je ne poste pas souvent mais review pleeeeaaaaaseuh!

Note 3: Je m'incline très profondément devant vous pour les fautes que j'aurais laissé par inadvertance sur mon chemin, j'ai fais de mon mieux!

* * *

**Tout d'abord je vous m"escuser pour tout ce ratard mais j'acris vraiment, vraiment lentement, j'ai écrit deux chapitre ce week-end parce que je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je m'y mette serieusement!... .' J'ai quelque peu modifier celui-la donc je le reposte! Pour ceux qui l'ont deja lu vous pouvez le survoler, c'est sutout les descriptions qui ont changées, sinon le reste est à peu près pareil... voila euh...**

**AH OUI!!! La suite je le posterai mercredi! Donc il faudra encore un petit peu attendre ^^'**

**bisoux je vous laisse lire ! =P**

**hiyana**

* * *

_Mikoto laissa échapper un rire devant l'enthousiasme de Naruto avant de se mettre en marche._

_Miko : D'abord, on va déposer tes nouveaux vêtements à la maison, ensuite on se dirigera vers le lieu de rendez-vous._

_Sasu/Naru : Ok !!! C'est parti !_

Et les deux garçons partirent en courant vers la maison. Pendant leur course, ils se regardèrent et se défièrent du regard et accélérèrent. Alors qu'ils étaient à moins d'une dizaine de mètres de l'habitation principale, ils ne remarquèrent pas une corde laissée par hasard au sol. Sasuke se prit les pieds dedans en premier mais en voulant se rattraper quelque part, il attrapa le short de Naruto qui trébucha à son tour. Le blondinet se retrouva sur Sasuke dans sa chute auquel il s'accrocha également. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre alors que la corde s'enroulait autour d'eux, et s'arrêtèrent à environ 2 mètres de la porte, complètement saucissonné et sonné.

Ils restèrent quelques instants confus avant de se rendre compte de leur situation : Sasuke avait les bras autour de la taille de Naruto alors que ce dernier avait le visage enfoui au creux du coup de l'éventail et le serrais fortement contre lui en passant ses bras juste en dessous de ceux du brun. Il avait les yeux étroitement fermés sous la peur qu'avait déclenchée la chute. Enfin… ils avaient beau se serrer l'un l'autre, rien que la corde les tenait soudé ensembles.

Après quelques secondes d'accalmis, le kitsune osa entre-ouvrir une de ses orbes reflétant la voute céleste avant que la deuxième ne la rejoigne. Il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche mais ne put voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Il tomba directement dans une cascade de jais d'où une douce odeur ambré et épicé s'échappait. Il y prit une grande bouffé d'air avant d'expiré doucement sans se rendre compte qu'un corps situé au dessus de lui venait de frissonné à son souffle. Il voulut bouger la main pour toucher la masse sombre mais n'arrivant même pas à esquisser le moindre geste, il se rendit soudainement compte de la situation. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte du souffle chaud présent dans son cou. Alors que les questions s'enchainaient dans son esprit, un « raaah je peux plus bouger… ! » retentit alors que le corps au dessus de lui gigotait ne faisant que resserrer le lien autour de leurs corps.

Naru : Sas'ke ?

Sasu : Hn ?

Naru : Il se passe quoi là ?

Sasu : Eh bin… En faite je me suis pris les pieds dans la cordelette qui trainait par terre et je me suis accroché toi et je t'ai fait tomber… désolé…

Naru : Ok ! C'est pas grave ! De toute façon Nii-san ou ta kaa-chan vont bientôt arriver…

Sasu : Hn.

C'est ainsi qu'ils attendirent quelques minutes dans cette positions, le kit respirant la douce odeur de Sasuke et se dernier se retenant, sans savoir pourquoi cette envie le prenait, d'embrasser le cou offert même si il n'y arriva pas tant que ça puisque ses lèvres se posèrent au ralenti dessus. Le blond frissonna doucement avant de laisser son rire carillonnant retentir.

Naru : Ahahaha !!! Sasu arête ! Tu me fais des guili !!

Le dit Sasu sursauta et releva brusquement la tête, une joli couleur rosé prenant place sur ses joues pâles. Après avoir reprit son souffle Naruto ajouta :

Naru : Tu sais quoi Sasu-chan ?

Sasu : Hn ?

Naru : Et bin tu sens très bon ! =)

Sasu :…Ah bon ?

Naru : Hum hum u.ù, n.n

Sasu :… Toi aussi tu sais !

Alors que Naruto allait répondre, un cri mêlé de surprise et de peur retentit. Tout de suite après, le nom des deux garçons fut prononcé avec moquerie.

… : Je vois que vous aimé bien être au sol tout les deux *rire moqueur*

SasuNaru : Nii-san !!! è.é Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Et il ricana à nouveau. Un espèce de « grmlb » retentit et il se décida de libérer les deux enfants : il prit un bout de la corde et, esquissant un sourire de sadique, tira brusquement dessus envoyant bouler les enfants un peu plus loin, comme des toupies. Ils vacillèrent ensuite quelques instants avant de s'effondrer à terre dans un « paf » sourd…

Un rire sonnant comme un carillon arriva jusqu'à leurs oreilles, leur faisant relever la tête : Mikoto s'avançait lentement vers eux son rire leur parvenant doucement et chaleureusement.

Elle se plaça entre les deux enfants, les souleva comme deux chatons à leur col, les remis debout, avant de prendre leur main et de rentrer dans la maison. Avant de disparaitre dans l'imposante bâtisse, elle lança à son aîné :

Miko : N'oubli pas les sachets des vêtements que j'ai laissé derrière toi !!

Ita : OoÔ

Et elle s'engouffra dans la maison laissant un Itachi ahurit.

Ita :…Nan mais d'abord on me traîne dans les magasins avec deux tornades et après on me dit de porter tous les sacs ? A moi le grand Uchiwa Itachi ?! On est en plein délire… ! marmonna-t-il.

Il soupira et, après être allé prendre les vêtements du petit Naruto, il entra à son tour dans sa maison en fermant la porte derrière lui avec le pied.

Pendant ce temps là, Mikoto avait amené les deux garçons dans la salle de bain pour les débarbouiller : imaginez leur état après une petite roulade dans la poussière… Elle en profita pour vérifier les blessures de son petit protégé et constata les pouvoirs de Kyûbi : les blessures étaient presque toutes guéries. Elle changea quand même quelques pansements et désinfecta à nouveau quelques blessures puis passades onguents apaisantes car elle voyait qu'à certains endroit la peau commençait à rougir. Elle mit également un morceau de sparadrap sur la joue droite de Sasuke, celui-ci s'étant égratigné dans sa chute.

Elle eut juste le temps de finir qu'Itachi frappa à la porte et entra en demandant ce qu'il fallait donné au jeune blond comme vêtement. Elle farfouilla quelques instants dans les sacs avant d'en sortir une tenue avant un sourire rayonnant.

Miko : Naruto-chan, tu va être res-plen-dis-sant ! Toi aussi mon petit Sasuke… héhéhé…

Et elle prit la main des deux enfants restés en caleçon. Alors qu'elle avait trois pas dans le couloir elle recula soudainement jusqu'au pas de la porte de pièce précédemment quittée et ajouta en souriant…

Miko : Merci ma petite Belette(8) en sucre ! ;3

Ita : De rien.

Alors qu'elle fermait la porte de la chambre de son cadet, elle entendit un…

« **Je ne suis PAS ta 'Belette en sucre' !!! »**

… hurlé avec énervement, honte (surtout) et un peu de lassitude.

Pour réponse un rire clair s'éleva.

Itachi, en rogne, s'installa dans le salon, s'affalant, mais toujours avec classe, sur le canapé. On est Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas ! Après quelques minutes de marmonation-intense-dans-une-barbe-inexistante le brun vit arriver sa mère suivit de sa copie miniature et de son Naru-chan.

Son petit frère adoré avait un pantacourt noir qui se terminait avec trois boucles de ceinture et qui en avait une également sur chaque poche avec un t-shirt long manche noir également surmonté d'un deuxième t-shirt, celui-ci typique des Uchiwa avec leur large col, mais de couleur bordeaux.

Naruto avait, lui, au contraire de Sasuke, un pantacourt blanc cassé qui se resserrait aux mollets par une petite ficèle orange. Il avait également un haut traditionnel japonais se fermant sue le fermant sur le coté, orange avec un dragon doré qui partait de sa hanche gauche et dont la tête était sur le côté droit de sa poitrine en passant derrière son cou et les bordures étaient blanches. Sur son épaule gauche était fièrement imposé l'éventail des Uchiwa. Il avait sur le coté droit de la tête, deux petite barrettes orange et rouge qui se croisait, lui donnant un air féminin qui fit un peu pouffer Itachi (pour ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, vu que j'explique très mal, cherchez des images du manga Ranma ½ vous allez tout de suite comprendre =) -- .com/ranma/ranma/pics/ranma_akane_ version garçon bien sur ;)).

« **Ding Dong** » (nuls les bruitages je sais -_-)

Ita : J'y vais !

Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris de trouver cette personne sur le palier : Shuisui, son cousin et meilleur ami ! (sa s'écrit comme ça ?)

Shui : Salut cousin ! =)

Ita : Salut… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Shui : Humpf ! Même pas content de voir son meilleur ami à ce que je vois ! *boude*

Ita : Mais si, mais si, c'est juste que je suis surpris.

Shui : Moé…

Ita : Bref ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Shui : Juste pour te prévenir qu'Oncle Fugaku ne sera pas là pour la chasse du clan, sa mission a été prolongée !

Ita : Ok… Et ?

Shui : Bin c'est à Tante Mikoto de faire l'ouverture du coup !

Ita : Ok, je lui passerai le message !

Shui : Pas de problème ! Bon ! Moi je vais me préparer, à tout à l'heure cousin !

Ita : Ouais…

L'aîné Uchiwa ferma la porte, se retourna et aperçu deux billes azur l'observé avec curiosité. En effet, pendant qu'Itachi discutait avec son meilleur ami, le blondinet s'était glissé à l'entrée du couloir et avait observé les deux Uchiwa, se cachant derrière le mur ne laissant que ses deux prunelles céruléennes dépasser entourées de quelques mèches couleur soleil.

S'armant d'un sourire en coin il s'approchant du petit Naruto. En même temps, son petit frère adoré vint se posté près de son petit rayon.

Naru : Itachi-nii… C'est quoi un… « cousin » ?

Sasu : C'est le fils du frère de ton père ou de ta mère !

Naru : … le fils… de ton… père ? ou de ton frère… ? de ta mère ? . Quoi ?

Ita : *ricane* Je vais te donné un exemple, tu vas plus comprendre que ce que te dit ton Sasu-chan kukuku…

Sasu : Hey ! è.é

Ita : Imagine Sasuke quand il sera plus grand…

Naru : Hum !

Ita : Et imagine moi aussi plus grand !

Naru : Hum hum !

Ita : Maintenant, imagines-toi que j'ai un enfant et Sasuke aussi.

Naru : *hoche de la tête*

Ita : Et bin nos enfants seront cousins !

Naruto : …Aaaaah… d'accord j'ai compris. =)

Ita : J'espère que tu as pris note Otouto !

Sasu : Hmpf…

Miko : Itachi, qui était-ce ?

Sasu : C'était Shui-nii.

Ita : C'était juste que Père a vu sa mission se prolonger alors il ne pourra pas être présent (_ou comment se débarrasser de Fugaku XD_). Ce sera donc à toi de présider.

Miko : Très bien… ! Bon, il est 11h15 et ça commence à 11h30, on devrait y aller les enfants.

Naru : Ouais !!!

Sasu : Hn.

* * *

Voila voila! Encore profondément désolé pour ce retard! a Mercredi!


	8. Partie 8

**Auteur:** Moi! hiyana =3

**Titre:** La chasse

**Genre:** Romance, Humour,Mimi et OOC

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** SasuNaru pour ainsi dire

**Disclamer:** Ils sont à moi!!! =D ...mais que dans mes rêves T^T Mais je ne renonce pas! Je vais sequestrer Kishimoto-sama pour les avoir! *w*

Note: J'avais déjà commencé a la posté sur le blog de ma sempai Kajika (là-bas connu sous le pseudo Chuu), Bloody Rose and Dark .com (avec des – entre les mots) , donc pour ceux qui passe, ne pas s'inquiéter! D'ailleurs je conseille vivement ce blog a tout ceux qui passe par là, sa fic est vraiment génial!

Note 2: J'ai remarqué que des personnes m'avaient mises en favories! J'en suis très contente mais elles m'int pas laissé de review T^T SVP!C'est pour savoir ce que je vaus!

Note 3: Je m'incline très profondément devant vous pour les fautes que j'aurais laissé par inadvertance sur mon chemin, j'ai fais de mon mieux!

* * *

_**Je voudrais remercier très profondément une lectrice, Angel, qui m'a informé que je m'étais trompée dans la partie de mon OS. Je m'excuse donc auprès de mes (rares XD) lecteurs pour le dérangement. Je sais ce que ça fait! XD**_

**_voilà je vous laisse a présent lire la bonne partie de "La Chasse"._**

**_hiyana_**Naruto se dirigea en sautillant jusqu'au pas de la porte au contraire de Sasuke qui y alla nonchalamment. La grande brune aida le blondinet à enfiler ses chaussures orange toute plate ressemblant à des ballerines (pour ceux qui ne voit pas, cherché une image du manga Ranma ½ vous allez tout de suite voir de quoi je parle) et fit les lacets de son fils qui lui avait des baskets noires ornées de griffures rouge sang.

* * *

Elle les prit par la main après s'être elle-même chaussée et sortit de sa demeure. Alors qu'elle avait parcouru une dizaine de mètres elle s'exclama « Oh ! » avant de lâcher leur petite menotte et de se retourné vers son habitat. Elle ouvrit la porte et susurra :

Miko : ITACHIIIIIII !

Une « boum » résonna, venant de l'étage.

Miko : OU CROIS-TU T'ECHAPPER ?! NE CROIS PAS T'EN TIRER COMME CA !!! REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT POUR M'ACCOMPAGNER.

Quelque secondes plus tard, un Itachi les yeux légèrement gonflés et les cheveux un peu en bataille apparu, les épaules basses en poussant un soupir.

Sa mère s'adressa à lui avec un sourire d'ange collé sur la face :

Miko : Qu'étais-tu en train de faire ma petite belette ?

Seul un grognement infirme lui répondit

Ita : *pense* J'étais seulement en train de m'enfoncer dans un magnifique rêve dont je n'avais pas envie de sortir…

Elle ricana à la réponse de son aînée et le poussa en le tenant par les épaules jusqu'à son frère chéri et son petit soleil vivant. Naruto vint tenir la main d'Itachi et Sasuke celle de sa mère. Le kit' était tellement excité qu'il tirait pratiquement le bras d'Itachi… en fait il sautillait carrément !

Une fois arrivé sur place, un membre du clan héla la brune qui laissa son cadet avec son frère et le blond. Un attroupement commençait déjà à se former, et l'aîné se dirigea alors vers lui pour se fondre dans la masse.

Pendant les quelques minutes d'attente avant que Mikoto ne s'adresse au clan, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de gigoter d'impatience à l'idée de pourvoir aller s'amuser avec son Sasu-chan et son nouveau Nii-san. O ohayo

Après un « Konichiwa Mikoto-sama » dit dans le plus grand respect par les membres du clan Uchiwa alors qu'ils inclinaient la tête, suivie d'un petit discours improvisé qui tourna rapidement en petite (j'ai bien dit petite) rigolade (on parle quand même des Uchiwa là XD), la grande brune annonça :

Miko : Que la Stars Hunting commence !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la place et les Uchiwa se dispersèrent, les enfants entrainant les plus grands, n'ayant pas encore perdu leur candeur et leur masque de glace n'étant pas encore en place.

Naruto essaya d'en faire de même avec un Itachi immobile perdu dans son monde peuplé d'oreillers bien moelleux n'attendant que lui ainsi qu'un matelas bien ferme recouvert d'un linge noir profond et d'une couette toute aussi noir illustré d'un ying-yang rouge et noir. Il l'attrapa par son t-shirt et le tira en arrière, posté sur ses talons, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas alors il se retourna et, tenant toujours le bout de tissu, commença à avancer… enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait ! En vérité, il faisait juste du sur-place. Lorsqu'il le remarqua il s'arrêta et se plaça derrière lui afin de le pousser de toutes ses faibles forces d'enfant. Il abandonna finalement et reprit son souffle les mains sur les genoux.

C'est à ce moment qu'émergea Itachi. Il lui lança un regard interloqué, se demandant bien pourquoi son deuxième petit frère était essoufflé. Il tourna alors le regard vers son 'stupide petit frère' et l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci lui répondit par un petit rire, il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien faire rire Sasuke mais il finit par hausser les épaules et laisser tomber.

Naruto, qui juste à côté avait suivi l'échange, bouda en comprenant que le grand brun n'avait même pas remarqué ses efforts pour le faire bouger, laissant à Sasuke le loisir de le regarder, amusé, un sourire en coin. C'est alors que le petit brun remarqua quelque chose non loin de lui…

C'est ainsi que les rejoignit la belle brune.

Miko : Allez les enfants, on peut commencer à notre tour !

Cette simple phrase suffit à ce que Naruto retrouve un sourire éblouissant.

Naru: YEAH! =D Allez, go, go, GO!

Et il entraina Mikoto et son Sasu, qui tenait son Nii-san adoré par la main, direction :… et bin il ne savait pas trop… Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers son rayon de lune.

Naru : En faite, on va où Sa-chan ?

Sasu : *sourire moqueur* Tu ne sais pas ?

Naru : *gonfle les joues* Je n'habite pas ici, MOI !

Sasu : Bah il fallait y penser avant !

Une belle langue rose tiré par le petit blondinet lui répondit.

Un ricanement amusé s'éleva dans l'air attirant le regard des deux garçons et du zombie tiré par le petit brun. C'est une Mikoto aux yeux plissés de malice qu'ils admirèrent avant qu'elle ne déclare :

Miko : Voyons Koneko, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer !

Sasu : Oui maman.

Miko : Allez Kitsune ! Tu vas où tu veux !

Naru : OUAIS ! A la chasse !

C'est ainsi qu'on vit un blondinet tirer trois Uchiwa dans leur quartier résidentiel. Alors qu'ils allaient prendre un angle pour se diriger vers un ponton traversant un marre peuplé de carpes japonaises, le kit s'arrêta en dérapage. « Là » hurla-t-il avant de se jeter dans sur la bordure du chemin longeant une des nombreuses maisons du quartier. Derrière une petite touffe d'herbe se cachait un petit œuf. Il était bleu roi métallisé qu'un petit éventail identique à celui des Uchiwa, mais orange, ornait.

Il se retourna triomphant vers son ténébreux.

Naru : Ne, Sas'ke-chan ! Mite (regarde) ! J'ai trouvé un œuf avant toi ! Héhé.

Le dit Sas'ke-chan sourit en coin, une lueur malicieuse traversant ses grandes prunelles sans fond. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit quelques instants plus tard un œuf identique au sien avec pour seul différence les deux couleurs inversées.

En face de lui, Naruto était littéralement bouche bée ! Lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'œuf il avait ouvert grands ses magnifiques billes azur et avait entrouvert la bouche.

Il resta ainsi une dizaine de seconde avant que se ne soit trop dur pour Sasuke, et qu'il n'éclate de rire. Franchement, se disait-il, la tête de Na-chan vaut le détour !

Le blondinet haussa un sourcil, puis lorsqu'il comprit qu'on se moquait de lui, ses joues rosirent délicatement et il gonfla ses joues, fronçant les sourcils. Ce geste ne faisant que redoubler le rire de Sasuke. Elles passèrent alors au rouge et il sauta sur Sasuke plaquant ses mains sur son visage pour qu'il arrête de se moquer de lui. Ce la ne dit aucun effet. Il alla alors se cacher derrière Mikoto pour que le noiraud ne le voie plus. Ce dernier essaya de reprendre son souffle au bout de quelques minutes de fou rire, les mains sur les genoux.

Il finit tout de même dans le même état que le kit, c'est-à-dire les joues couleur cerise, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

De son côté, Naruto, toujours derrière Mikoto, qui arborait d'ailleurs un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur, écoutait le délicieux rire de Sasuke, car il sentait, il ne savait pourquoi, qu'il devait en profiter un maximum car il ne sera pas éternel…

Il secoua la tête. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il plongea dans un regard de nuit rempli de malice. Il détourna le regard le regard, croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres, boudeur.

Naru : Humpf ! Sas'ke se moque de moi ! Il est pas gentil !

Sasu : Mais nan Naru, je me moque pas de toi.

Naru : …Je n'te crois pas ! è.é

Sasu : Allez… Na-chan… Promis !

Le blondinet resta quelques secondes retourné avant de jeter un coup d'œil incertain vers le dernier Uchiwa. Celui-ci esquissa un doux sourire, voulant rassurer le petit kitsune.

Il l'interrogea rapidement du regard avant de lui rendre son sourire et de s'approcher de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il examina l'œuf sous toutes les coutures, plein de curiosité, comme s'il cherchait un indice pour savoir si l'Uchiwa avait vraiment trouvé cet œuf avant lui.

Miko : Les garçons ! Je vous propose quelque chose.

Ils tournèrent tous leur tête vers la seule représentante féminine présente, intrigués.

Miko : Je vous propose...

_à suivre..._

* * *

**voila, c'est la bonne partie ;). Et je m'excuse encore une fois de m'être trompée.**

**hiyana**


	9. Partie 9

**Auteur:** Moi! hiyana =3

**Titre:** La chasse

**Genre:** Romance, Humour,Mimi et OOC

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** SasuNaru pour ainsi dire

**Disclamer:** Ils sont à moi!!! =D ...mais que dans mes rêves T^T Mais je ne renonce pas! Je vais séquestrer Kishimoto-sama pour les avoir! *w*

Note: J'avais déjà commencé a la posté sur le blog de ma sempai Kajika (là-bas connu sous le pseudo Chuu), Bloody Rose and Dark .com (avec des – entre les mots) , donc pour ceux qui passe, ne pas s'inquiéter! D'ailleurs je conseille vivement ce blog a tout ceux qui passe par là, sa fic est vraiment génial!

Note 2: J'ai remarqué que des personnes m'avaient mises en favoris! J'en suis très contente mais elles m'ont pas laissé de review T^T SVP!C'est pour savoir ce que je vaut!

Note 3: Je m'incline très profondément devant vous pour les fautes que j'aurais laissé par inadvertance sur mon chemin, j'ai fais de mon mieux!

Note 4 : _blabla _: les pensées

* * *

_Miko : Les garçons ! Je vous propose quelque chose._

_Ils tournèrent tous leur tête vers la seule représentante féminine présente, intrigués._

Miko : Je vous propose qu'on fasse un concours de ramassage d'œuf ! Celui qui aura ramassé le plus d'œuf aura un cadeau ! _Mais bon, on va un peu truquer tout ça… X'D_

Alors que les yeux des deux contraires-complémentaires brillaient, un léger soupir se fit entendre.

Ita : Désolé Maman, mais je n'ai pas le courage là, la mission m'a vraiment épuisé.

Miko :… Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri ! Va te reposer…

…et notre Nii-san préféré s'évapora dans un « pof » de fumée. Naruto fut littéralement bluffé et se jura de faire la même chose quand il serait plus grand.

C'est ainsi que se déroula le reste de la journée. Entre les grimpettes aux arbres, les recherches dans les jardins et courses pour arriver en premier à un endroit, à la fin de l'après-midi, les deux garçons étaient recouverts de terre, surtout Naruto.

De ce fait, Mikoto décida qu'il serait plus judicieux de la débarbouiller avant d'aller à la clôture de la Hunting. Ils passèrent donc en mode éclair à la maison. Il était en présent 18h et l'air se faisait un peu plus frisquet. Elle leur fit alors enfiler des pantalons, en toile noir pour Sasuke et orange pâle avec des arabesques doré sur le côté de la jambe droite pour Naruto.

Ils ressortirent, en compagnie d'Itachi qui s'était reposé, au rendez-vous.

Là-bas, elle invita tous les enfants du clan à venir vider leur panier pour compter leurs œufs trouvés. 5….11…17…23…31…38. Ce la impressionnait Mikoto : elle ne pensait pas qu'on avait caché autant d'œuf. Elle allait continuer quand elle se rendit compte que deux enfants n'avaient pas encore fini de compter… Sasuke et Naruto…

Naru : Nii-san, y'a quoi après 39 ?

Ita : 40, Naruto…

…

Sasu : Nii-san, y'a quoi après 49 ?

Ita : 50 Sasuke.

Sasu : Hn… 51…52…55…59…

SasuNaru : Et après ?

Ita : 60 !

Sasu : 60…61…64…6-

Naru : J'ai SOIXANTE-SEPT ŒUFS !! Je suis sûr que j'ai gagné ! =D

Sasu : … Bah…

Naru : Quoi ?

Sasu : En faite t'en a le même nombre que moi.

Naru :… T.T Comment on va faire alors ?

Sasu : Bin…

Miko : *se racle la gorge* Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Nous savons qui est le grand gagnant ! Ou plutôt **LES** grands gagnants ! Sasuke, Naruto ?

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent…

Miko : Aujourd'hui, j'ai de la chance *clinc d'œil* ! Mes deux petits garçons ont gagnés la Stars Hunting du clan ! Bravo les garçons !

Et tout le monde les applaudit.

Un adolescent s'approcha d'eux ; il avait dans chacun de ses bras un énorme œuf en chocolat empaqueté dans du papier argenté qu'il posa dans les petits bras des deux gagnants. Naruto basait déjà alors que Sasuke se demandait comment il allait faire pour manger tout ce chocolat. En plus il pesait drôlement lourd cet œuf ! Bizarre…

La mère des deux bruns remercia tout le monde et le clan commença à se disperser, chacun retournant chez lui. Notre petite famille fit également de même. Après tout, le soleil se couchait déjà.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans l'allée principale, une voix cria le nom de Naruto. Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna. Iruka-sensei ! Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude alors que le blondinet lui sautait dans les bras mais un lueur de soulagement y était quand même installé une fois que kitsune fut blottit contre lui, babillant inlassablement.

Sasuke, voyant son soleil dans les bras du brun, sentait quelque chose se tordre en lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'identifié. Finalement il vit sa mère sourire doucement vers son Naru et le « Iruka-senei ». Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité, le dauphin s'inclina respectueusement.

Iru : Bien le bonsoir Uchiwa-sama. Bonsoir Sasuke-kun !

… Quoi ?! Il le connaissait ?

Iru : Bonsoir Itachi-kun !

QUOI ?! Il connaissait Nii-san ?! Remarque c'était normal, son frère était le meilleur après tout ! Mais quand même, comment se faisait-il que lui…

Miko : *sourit* Tu peux m'appeler Mikoto, Iruka.

Iru : Hai, Mikoto-sama. Naruto était avec vous aujourd'hui Mikoto-sama ?

Miko : Parfaitement !

Iru : Veuillez m'excuser dans ce cas, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas poser de problème.

Miko : Pas du tout mon petit, au contraire ! Il s'est lié d'amitié avec mon petit Sasuke !

Iru : Oh ! J'en suis content ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus, je vais repartir avec Naruto.

Pardon ?! Naru-chan ! Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il parte son renardeau, il l'aimait bien lui. Il voulait le garder pour toujours auprès de lui.

Miko : Mais non voyons, Iruka. Il va rester avec nous.

Iru : Mais…

Miko : Pas de mais ! On te le ramènera ton Naruto, promis !

Iru : …Bien, dans ce cas… Descend Naruto, ce soir tu restes avec Mikoto-sama.

Naru : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis !!! =D

Après tout, il ne voulait pas le quitter son Sa-chan et son Nii-chan et la belle maman de Sasu et les bons gâteaux de la kaa-chan de Sasu-chan et…

Iru : Au revoir Naruto, à tout à l'heure.

Naru : Au revoir Sensei ! =D

Iru : Au revoir Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun, Mikoto-sama, ajouta-t-il en se courbant à nouveau avant de disparaître dans un « pouf » de fumée.

Naruto enserra la main de sa mini-lune avant de la tirer vers la maison, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. C'est bizarre comme le petit brun se sentait apaisé tout d'un coup…

A l'entrée de la maison le kit se déchaussa en balançant ses chaussons de tous les cotés tandis que Sasuke, calmement, délaça ses baskets. La belle Uchiwa, elle, était déjà en chaussons et rangeait les sandales de la tornade blonde, qui commençait déjà à tirer son cadet dans tous les sens.

Miko : Les enfants !

SasuNaru : On n'est pas de enfants !

Miko : *fort* Bien sur que si ! Ce n'est pas la peine de vous disperser, en route pour la douche ! *normalement* Itachi tu vas le faire ? Je prépare le dîner pendant ce temps.

Ita : Ok ! Les garçons, vous venez ?

SasuNaru : Hai, Nii-san !

Et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de bain. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, Itachi fit couler un bain, et le blond plongea dedans la tête la première, l'éclaboussant au passage, puis le petit noiraud qui l'accompagnait entra plus calmement.

Il frotta ses deux petits frères, leur lavant également les cheveux embaumant la pièce d'une douce odeur de lavande, il les laissa jouer une dizaine de minutes avant de leur demander de sortir. Il les sécha avant de leur enrouler une serviette autour des hanches. Il se tourna pour chercher un pyjama pour son frère adoré et son 'amoureux'.

La grande brune, elle, était en train de surveiller son gratin au four. Elle se pencha et baissa un peu la température, puis alla couper le persil en fins morceaux. Elle touilla dans la cocotte minute, puis approcha une cuillère de sa bouche. Alors, faudra-t-il rajouter du sel, du poivre ou des épices ? C'est le moment de vérité Mikoto, même si en général tu ne rates jamais ta cuisine (j'aimerais être comme elle T^T). On pose d'abord le bouillon sur ses lèvres pour voir s'il n'est pas trop chaud puis on…

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh !!!! FROIIIIIID !!!! SASUKE !!! NARUTO !!! REVENEZ ICI !!! »

_**à suivre...**_

Bon, malgré que ça ait mit du temps a arriver, j'ai publié plus vite cette partie! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!

Bon week end de Pâques!

Vous savez qu'à la base c'est le thème de mon OS ? Mais bon ça a évoluer entre temps x)

* * *


	10. Partie 10

**Auteur:** Moi! hiyana =3

**Titre:** La chasse

**Genre:** Romance, Humour, Mimi et OOC

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** SasuNaru pour ainsi dire

**Disclamer:** Ils sont à moi! =D ...mais que dans mes rêves T^T Mais je ne renonce pas! Je vais séquestrer Kishimoto-sama pour les avoir! *w*

Note: J'avais déjà commencé a la posté sur le blog de ma sempai Kajika (là-bas connu sous le pseudo Chuu), Bloody Rose and Dark .com (avec des – entre les mots) , donc pour ceux qui passe, ne pas s'inquiéter! D'ailleurs je conseille vivement ce blog a tout ceux qui passe par là, sa fic est vraiment génial!

Note 2: J'ai remarqué que des personnes m'avaient mises en favoris! J'en suis très contente mais elles m'ont pas laissé de review T^T SVP!C'est pour savoir ce que je vaut!

Note 3: Je m'incline très profondément devant vous pour les fautes que j'aurais laissé par inadvertance sur mon chemin, j'ai fais de mon mieux!

Note 4 : _blabla _: les pensées

* * *

**Coucou! Je suis de retour après plus d'un mois et demi d'absence! Je m'en escuse platement!  
Il faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment de bonne raison... J'étais juste en manque d'inspiration, j'avais la flemme de taper, et... j'ai une fic qui voulait plus sortir de mon esprit jusqu'à ce que je la pose sur papier... enfin page word. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas (rares) lecteurs! Je finirrait cette fic, je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer, il faut juste que j'arrive à l'écrire, d'ailleurs, mon OS est bientôt fini (ouf! ='))... Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il s'est transformer en fic mais bon, je le considère toujours comme un OS XD.**

**Bonne lecture, hiyana =)**

* * *

_On pose d'abord le bouillon sur ses lèvres pour voir s'il n'est pas trop chaud puis on…_

_«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh ! FROIIIIIID ! SASUKE ! NARUTO ! REVENEZ ICI ! »_

_…le renverse sur sa magnifique tunique…_

_C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

* * *

Elle vit débouler dans sa cuisine les deux petits garçons, seulement enroulés dans une serviette. Ils se cachèrent derrière elle en gloussant.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

Ils furent suivit d'un Itachi trempé jusqu'aux os, des ondes négatives s'échappant de son corps et en train de grogner comme un animal sauvage.

Son homologue le rejoint dans les hauteurs.

A chaque mouvement de sa tête, qu'il secouait dans tous les sens dans sa recherche des deux diablotins qui lui servaient de petits frères, des gouttes glissaient des cheveux et s'envolaient. On aurait pu voir de la fumée s'échappé de ses narines. Ses yeux passèrent de sa mère, à sa gauche, postée devant la cuisinière, en passant sur le plan de travail en bois clair situé de part et d'autre de la pièce, survolant la table rectangulaire aux coins arrondis, de la même couleur que les meubles de la pièce.

Il remarqua alors des traces d'eau derrière sa mère en forme de pied.

- OÙ SONT-ILS ? grogna-t-il.

-… Qui ? demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

- Les petits diables qui me servent de frères ! vociférat-til.

- Eh bien… Ils étaient derrière moi, ils ont du se glisser sous la table.

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire en coin imperceptible, et en s'étant assurer que les deux garçons avaient le temps de s'échapper de la furie qu'était devenu son aîné.

En effet, les deux garçons étaient pratiquement au niveau d'Itachi, mais cachés par la chaise, celui-ce ne pouvait les apercevoir.

Ce dernier se dirigea alors vers sa mère et se pencha pour laisser son regard vagabonder sous la table, cherchant la trace des deux petits garnements si opposés mais qui, dans le fond, se ressemblaient tellement. Il vit quelques gouttes entre les sièges. Il se redressa et repartit vers l'entrée de la cuisine, imaginant bien que les deux garçons en avait profité pour s'échapper. En passant, il lança un regard accusateur à sa mère, qu'il savait complice. En réponse elle lui envoya un sourire resplendissant d'innocence… qu'il savait fausse bien sûr, surtout en apercevant la lueur sournoise dans les yeux si doux de sa mère.

Entre temps, les deux garçons s'étaient cachés non loin de la cuisine tout en ricanant. Ils se tapèrent dans la main, s'amusant comme des petits fous, faire enrager leur grand-frère était une activité forte plaisante !

Soudain, un éclair de malice traversa les yeux de Naruto. Un sourire mesquin étaira ses lèvres et il se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke lui chuchotant quelque chose, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres pâles.

Dans la pièce adjacente, Itachi fulminait sur place, on aurait presque put voir l'eau s'évaporer. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il vit deux petites têtes, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, dépasser de l'encadrement de la porte, le regarder, avant de lui lancer de grands sourires resplendissants. Un veina pulsa sur son front et il brandit le bras, rageur. Ce qu'il ne réalisa pas, c'est que justement, en brandissant son bras, il tapa contre le placard fixé au mur. Et ce placard était entrouvert. Il était entrouvert sur un paquet de farine. Un paquet de farine en équilibre précaire… Et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour chuter en un « paf » qui sembla faire écho dans la pièce…

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la cuisine.

Avant qu'un cri féminin ne résonne.

- !

Ah non… Le cri d'Itachi, d'un magnifique aigu tout à fait exceptionnel, raisonna suivi de près par un éclat de rire claire appartenant à une grande brune plié de rire.

- MES CHEVEUX PAS CA !

Pendant qu'Itachi se morfondait, les deux petits anges démoniaques en profitaient pour s'éclipser.

Dans la cuisine, Itachi paniquait à l'idée de la quantité de farine qui rendait la chevelure habituellement d'un noir profond d'un blanc de papy. Pris dans l'angoisse, qui grandissait concernant l'avenir de ses magnifiques cheveux, Itachi essaya d'enlever la farine à la main. Sauf que, tout le monde le sait, farine + eau = pâte informe et gluante si quelqu'un était entré à cet instant on aurait pu croire que l'aîné des frères se faisait un masque nourrissant mais que ses cheveux avaient mal réagit. En effet, ils étaient emmêlés, à certain endroit de gros paquets de pâte pendait d'une fine mèche alors qu'à d'autres elles pointaient vers le ciel ou vers un point cardinal. En bref, la fin du monde !

Itachi maudit toutes les personnes « en ce bas monde » (ou pas) en passant par tous les Hokage passés, présent et futurs tout en jurant à tout va, ressortant tout son vocabulaire. C'est d'un pas à la fois tremblant, affolé et pressé, hystérique, énervé, désespéré et j'en passe, qu'il se dirigea toute vitesse vers son paradis, son univers, sa bénédiction, sa rédemption… bref, la salle de bain. Il ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas un petit détail ainsi que deux ombres s'éclipser silencieusement. Il se jeta sur son shampoing L'Oréel Ninja, ouvrit précipitamment le robinet de douche, manquant de se brûler la peau du crâne, ainsi que les mains au passage, et aspergea ce qui était autrefois sa fierté tentant d'enlever le maximum de la mixture qui avait pris place sur sa tête. Une mince partie se fit charrier par l'eau c'est pourquoi il décapsula rapidement le produit miracle qui le sauverait de toute cette mascarade. Il appuya allègrement sur le tube qui libéra la substance améthyste savonneuse au miel et au karité et frictionna avec une douceur énergique (oui, oui ! vous avez bien lu !) ses cheveux, les libérant de l'ennemie. Il répéta 5 fois l'entreprise, on n'était jamais sûr, il ne voulait pas finir sa vie avec de la pâte dans les cheveux.

Il enleva le surplus d'eau en pinçant des cheveux jusqu'à la pointe et pris sa serviette, toujours penché en avant, pour essuyer l'eau dégoulinant le long de son visage et de sa crinière rincée du mélange farine-eau. Il le frotta jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pratiquement secs et pris sa brosse à cheveux. Il la glissa avec aisance le long de ses cheveux… Il fronça les sourcils en prenant conscience d'une chose se retourna lentement vers la glace. Il aurait pu concourir avec un mort tant il était pâle. Une expression d'horreur avait pris place sur son visage.

De son côté, la brune, une fois son fou rire calmé, appela les garçons pour qu'ils puissent mettre un pyjama sans quoi ils allaient attraper froid.

Ainsi, le petit brun se retrouva habillé d'un t-shirt blanc parcouru d'arabesques argentés avec l'éventail sur l'épaule droite et d'un short noir. Son compagnon, lui, avait t-shirt bordeaux, qu'il avait d'ailleurs piqué à Sasuke – alors qu'il l'avait enfilé il avait fait la technique des yeux de chien battu pour qu'il le lui passe –et qui lui tombait légèrement sur un épaule, étant trop grand, avec l'éternel éventail dans le dos, accompagné d'un pantalon de soie blanc.

« MAMAAAAAAAAAAN ! AU SECOUUUUUURS ! »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? s'exaspéra-t-telle

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la maisonnée.

La porte grinça lentement, laissant entrer une atmosphère pesante et lourde. Pour laisser apparaître… un oursin mutant mauve.

- Hé ? Qu'est-ce que… Itachi ?

Rampant au sol Itachi entra dans la pièce, des larmes s'échappant de ses beaux yeux tels deux torrents en saison des pluies.

- 'kaa-san…'kaa-san… Mes cheveux, gémit-il.

En effet, si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment, la même que dans la cuisine, elle aurait pensé qu'une bombe de couleur mauve clair avait explosé dans les cheveux de l'Uchiwa. Les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce haussèrent un sourcil avant que la plus grande ne soupire, fatiguée, et que les deux plus petites n'esquissent un sourire malicieux.

Alors qu'Itachi continuait de se morfondre dans son coin, la maitresse de maison demanda :

- Les garçons, qu'avez-vous mis dans le shampoing de votre frère… ?

- Moi ? Mais rien ! sourirent-ils innocemment.

- Bon, Itachi, viens avec moi, on va arranger ça, sourpira-t-elle.

Et elle partit en tirant l'aîné par le pied.

* * *

**C'est un peu court je sais ! ^^'**

**La suite arrivera, je pense, si je me débrouille bien, fin juin. Oui je sais c'est beaucoup mais vu ma vitesse d'écriture...**


	11. Partie 11

**Auteur:** Moi! hiyana =3

**Titre:** La chasse

**Genre:** Romance, Humour, Mimi et OOC

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** SasuNaru pour ainsi dire

**Disclamer:** Ils sont à moi! =D ...mais que dans mes rêves T^T Mais je ne renonce pas! Je vais séquestrer Kishimoto-sama pour les avoir! *w*

Note: J'avais déjà commencé à la posté sur le blog de ma sempai Kajika (là-bas connu sous le pseudo Chuu), Bloody Rose and Dark .com (avec des – entre les mots), donc pour ceux qui passe, ne pas s'inquiéter! D'ailleurs je conseille vivement ce blog à tous ceux qui passe par là, sa fic est vraiment génial!

Note 2 : Voilà la fin! J'ai eu une grosse inspi' alors j'ai décidé de tout écrire et de vous poster la fin de cette OS! Donc c'est plus long que les autre chapitre ^^' J'ai changé ma syntaxe parce que c'était vraiment chiant et gamin (et puis faut avouer que c'était chiant aussi à écrire)! J'ai l'impression que mon style à évoluer tout au long de cet OS... c'est moi ou c'est vrai ? parce que ça pourrait être dérengeant...

Note 3: Quand j'aurais le temps, je vais réécrire completement cet OS pour enlever tout ce qui va pas (surtout la syntaxe d'ailleurs XD) et le reposter! Je pense que quand je le reposterais je vais le faire en une seule fois.

**Je vais pas retenir les lecteurs plus longtemps! Bonne lecteure et à la prochaine!**

* * *

_- Les garçons, qu'avez-vous mis dans le shampoing de votre frère… ?_

_- Moi ? Mais rien ! sourirent-ils innocemment._

_- Bon, Itachi, viens avec moi, on va arranger ça, souffla-t-elle._

_Et elle partit en tirant l'aîné par le pied._

* * *

Les deux garçonnets en profitèrent pour aller dans le salon et regarder la télévision. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mikoto redescendit apparemment satisfaite et leur demanda d'aller dans la cuisine pour dîner. Ils qu'installèrent à table et attendirent leur aîné alors que Mikoto servait les plats. Le ventre du blond gargouilla juste avant qu'Itachi ne daigne faire l'honneur de sa présence. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur couleur noir mais moins profonde qu'avant, certains reflets mauves subsistaient. Il lança un regard noir mais fatigué aux petits garçons attablés qui lui renvoyèrent deux sourires resplendissant. Il s'assit en soupirant et c'est ainsi que commença le repas. Malgré un silence persistant du côté du grand brun, le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale. Naruto appréciait le repas plus que raison et avait failli s'étouffer pas mal de fois.

Un fois repu, le blondinet tapa sur son bidon en soupirant de bien-être. Ils débarrassèrent puis Itachi s'enfuit alors que les amis allaient dans le salon regarder la télé, le temps de digérer qu'avait dit la mère du noiraud, alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle.

Dans le salon, Naruto et Sasuke étaient plongés dans la série « Le ninja Kurosuke ». Lorsque l'épisode se termina ils baillèrent de concert et Mikoto arriva derrière eux le disant d'aller se coucher. Ils se levèrent, montèrent dans l'escalier et de dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sasuke. Ils se couchèrent et Mikoto vient les border. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et fermèrent les yeux la brune ressortit.

Cependant quelques minutes plus tard…

- Naruto ? Tu dors ?

- Nan et toi ?

- Nan, j'y arrive pas.

- Moi non plus.

- … Hum… vient avec moi.

- On va où ?

- Tu verras.

Ils se découvrirent et se levèrent. Sasuke entrebâilla la porte et vérifia si sa mère était dans les parages. Ne le voyant pas, il fit signe au blond de le suivre discrètement. Tels deux ombres Ils se dirigèrent vers une porte fermée. Sasuke l'ouvrit, faisant bien attention de ne pas la faire grincer. Il passa sa tête dans la fente.

- Nii-chan ?

- Quoi ?

Celui-ci était en train d'étudier un rouleau.

- Tu devrais être au lit Sasuke. Et toi aussi Naruto, ajouta-t-il en percevant les deux billes bleus.

- Mais on n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Et ?

- Tu peux nous lire une histoire ? demande-t-il avec un sourire craquant.

Son grand frère le fixa longuement, puis finit par soupirer ne résistant pas face au sourire de son frère.

- Bon, venez.

- Merci grand frère, dirent les deux petits garçons.

- Vous voulez quoi comme type d'histoire ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instants avant de répondre d'une seule voix :

- Une histoire de ninja !

L'aîné sortit quelques instants de la chambre avant de revenir avec un livre dans la main droite. Il s'installa sur son lit et les deux garçons installèrent leur tête sur chacune des cuisses de l'Uchiwa. Après un « Franchement, vous abusez les garçons » il commença le récit. Naruto posait quelques questions mais au fur et à mesures il d'en posa plus. Cependant, un silence persistant alerta l'Uchiwa qui souleva son livre pour voir que les deux garçons s'étaient endormis tout en se tenant la main et en s'accrochant à ses jambes.

Il posa le livre sur sa table de chevet et décrocha les enfants de ses cuisses. Du moins essaya. Au bout de quelques minutes il abandonna et se résigna à dormir avec ces deux poulpes. Il éteignit sa lampe de chevet et s'endormit.

C'est ainsi que, le lendemain, Mikoto retrouve un Itachi écrasé sous deux petits corps qui s'étaient accrochés à lui comme un bébé koala à sa maman. Elle sourit tendrement avant de réveiller Naruto et Sasuke. Ils grognèrent longtemps avant d'ouvrir un œil embrumé. Sasuke se redressa en baillant alors que le blond s'enfouissait dans les bras d'Itachi, ne voulant apparemment pas se lever. La brune compta cependant sur Sasuke pour lever son ami et s'en alla direction la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Des crêpes leur feraient sûrement plaisir.

Tout compte fait, peut-être que Sasuke ne voulait pas se lever non plus puisqu'il enjamba le corps de son frère avant de se coller à Naruto, planifiant de se rendormir.

La brune, de son côté, ne voyant personne arriver, remonta dans la chambre de son fils et vit tout ce petit monde en train de ronfler tranquillement. Elle alla chercher son appareil photo, l'utilisa puis réveilla de nouveau les trois occupants du lit, veillant cette fois-ci qu'ils se levaient bien. Ils descendirent en trainant les pieds, mais pas pour longtemps concernant Naruto dès qu'il sentit l'odeur alléchante des crêpes, il émergea et se dirigea plus rapidement vers la cuisine.

Lorsque les Uchiwa entrèrent dans la pièce, ils le virent attablé, couverts en main, nu grand sourire gourmant aux lèvres. Les deux frères le mirèrent étrangement avant de s'avancer lentement et de s'affaler gracieusement sur leur chaise en marmonnant un vague « konichiwa ». Le cadet appuya son visage sur ses mains tandis que l'aîné laissa sa tête retomber sur la table.

Mikoto posa les crêtes déjà prêtes au centre de la table et le seul blond parmi tous ces bruns se jeta dessus criant un joyeux « Itadakimasu ! ». Il prit trois crêpes, attrapa le sirop d'érable, les arrosa grassement avec et les enfourna gaiement dans sa bouche s'en mettant un peu partout. La brune déchira un bout d'essuie-tout et le passa autour de la bouche de Naruto. Ce fut le coup d'envoie du petit déjeuner.

Bientôt une guerre se déclara entre Naruto et Sasuke, les provisions étant insuffisantes. Dès qu'une crêpe était posée dans l'assiette, les enfants sautaient dessus, ne laissant aucune chance à Itachi d'en avoir ne serait-ce qu'une miette. La plupart du temps ils se brûlaient mais fierté oblige, il ne disait rien, et soufflait discrètement sur leur doigt la laissant refroidir dans leur assiette.

A la fin du petit déjeuné, ils se brossèrent tous les dents et se douchèrent chacun leur tour, bien que Naruto s'infiltra quand se fut au tour de Sasuke de se laver.

Et la matinée se passa calmement, la maison Uchiwa encore alanguie. Cependant, l'après-midi anima les habitants : Itachi partit voir son cousin de meilleur ami, Mikoto monopolisa le poste de télévision une boîte de mouchoirs à disposition pour s'émouvoir devant des séries à l'eau de rose on pouvait entendre quelques « Margarita, tu souffres tellement ma chère, Enrico ne te mérite pas » ou encore « Bella tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il te trompe ! » et autres phrases dans le même genre. Les deux petits, eux, avaient décidé de partir à la conquête du grenier. Enfin, c'était surtout Naruto qui avait entrainé le brun.

En effet, le blondinet avait remarqué une trace dans le plafond au fond du couloir et Sasuke l'avait informé que c'était le grenier, allumant instantanément une lueur étrange dans les yeux du kitsune.

- On peut y aller ? avait-il alors demandé au brun.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Sasuke avait finalement cédé et était allé chercher une perche pour ouvrir, avec difficulté, la trappe. S'abaissa alors un escalier qui menait tout droit vers la pièce désirée. Ils s'y engouffrèrent rapidement, Naruto excité à l'idée de trouver des petits trésors et Sasuke tiré par le blond.

Ils dénichèrent rapidement quelques objets empoussiérés ainsi que des cartons rangés dans un coin. Ils contenaient des vêtements qui avaient appartenus à Itachi lorsqu'il était plus petit, d'autres étaient des body de Sasuke accompagné de quelques bavoirs et biberons. Naruto s'imagina un Sasuke miniature dans ses vêtements lui attirant un regard noir de Sasuke lorsqu'il ricana.

Au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi avançait et que Naruto trouvait de nouvelles affaires, il inventait des souvenirs de Sasuke lorsqu'il était encore un bambin, mélangeant aussi de profonds désirs enfouis tel qu'un chaleureux noël, un pique-nique en famille ou encore un caprice d'enfant à la boulangerie.

Sasuke, lui, l'observait en silence, parfois enrôlé dans ses histoires burlesques, tranquillement assis sur une caisse qu'il avait pris soin de dépoussiérer.

Il devait être autour de 18 heures lorsqu'ils entendirent soudain comme des pas lourds et trainant. Ils se figèrent alors qu'un frisson remontait le long de leur échine. Sasuke essaya de discerner l'auteur de ces pas mais ne vit rien, l'obscurité omniprésente ne permettait de voir à plus d'un mètre cinquante.

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, alourdissant l'atmosphère, tandis qu'une respiration lente, sourde et bruyante résonnait.

Inconsciemment, Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient progressivement rapproché, pendant que la leur s'était faite hachée. Naruto agrippa la t-shirt du petit brun alors que l'angoisse l'oppressait, l'étouffait de ses bras et que les fins cheveux de sa nuque se dressaient. Le cadet Uchiwa, de son côté, n'en menait pas large : un fin tremblement le secouait, une chair de poule le parcourait.

Soudain apparut de nulle part, un crâne apparut de nulle part, claquant sinistrement ses mâchoires. Un haut de forme noir poussiéreux décoré de l'éventail Uchiwa cachait un reste de cheveux grisâtres.

- Qui ose souiller mon territoire, moi grand ancêtre Uchiwa, murmura-t-il macabrement ses dents claquant les une contre les autres.

Les enfants n'osèrent répondre préférant subtilement reculer. « Un fantôme ! Un fantôme ! » murmurait paniqué le kitsune. Le petit brun devant ne disait rien, mais le fin voile de sueur couvrant son front trahissait son état.

Le dit fantôme s'avança plus dans la lumière, laissant apercevoir ses vêtements troués, permettant aisément d'admirer ses os blancs, grisés par la poussière, recouvert de toiles d'araignée.

- Répondez, vermines ! ordonna-t-il en se rapprochant lentement des deux feuilles tremblantes face à lui.

- Je… Je… commença pathétiquement Sasuke.

Un rire à glacer le sang s'échappa de ses mâchoires osseuses, tandis qu'il se penchait sur les deux petits corps tremblant qui lui faisait face. Si la chair le recouvrait encore, les deux enfants auraient pu voir se dessiner un sourire sadique avant qu'il ne murmure.

- Bouh !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- AAAAAAAAAH !

Deux cris d'effroi pur retentirent suivit de près par un rire moqueur. Lorsque l'air eut complètement disparut de leurs poumons, ils essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle comme ils purent, encore fébriles.

- Alors comme ça on a peur d'Oscar ?

- Qu- Grand frère ?

- Personne d'autre ! s'exposa-t-il à la lumière.

Il plissa les yeux, avisant son sourire moqueur. Oscar ? Le squelette ?

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid petit frère ! Allez les garçons, maman vous appelle.

Et c'est un blond tremblant et un brun en rogne, mais tout deux au bord de la syncope qui le dépassèrent sous son sourire satisfait.

En bas, ils virent un petit sac près du canapé. Ils regardèrent Mikoto, interrogatifs.

- C'est bientôt l'heure les garçons !

Les billes azur se ternirent à cette annonce. Il ne voulait pas partir lui, il était bien ici !

- Mais avant, un petit goûter !

Et elle leur donna un grand verre de jus de fruits avec deux cookies et un yaourt. Ils mangèrent gaiement, Naruto plus lentement que d'habitude, voulant à toux prix prolonger le plus longtemps possible ce moment si heureux. Malheureusement tout à une fin. Il ne restait à présent plus rien de son goûter. Il était l'heure de partir.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent en trainant de pieds vers l'entrée, enfilant à la même vitesse leurs chaussures. Ils sortirent. Pendant que Mikoto fermaient à clé la demeure, Naruto l'admirait tristement, se remémorant tous les moments passés, heureux, au chaud dans ce cocon familial.

Le soleil se couchait déjà, rendant la maison rougeoyante. Sasuke attrapa doucement sa main.

- Allez Naruto, t'inquiète pas ! On va bientôt se revoir quand même, hein ?

- Bien sûr, sourit-il amère.

Il sentait plutôt qu'il n'allait pas le revoir de si tôt.

Une fois la porte bien fermée, ils se mirent en route nonchalamment, le blond les dirigeant vers l'habitat d'Iruka.

Après avoir quitté le domaine et avoir rejoint le Konoha, Naruto fut de nouveau confronté à la dure réalité avec ses regards haineux et dégoutés, mais aujourd'hui c'était quand même différent : les Uchiwa faisait barrière autour de lui et renvoyait tous ces regards malsains, amplifiés et menaçant. Il avait tout de même baissé la tête en voyant ça, Sasuke lui avait serré plus fortement la main, lui communiquant son soutient alors qu'on le blâmait pratiquement de lui tenir la main, même plus, se tenir à côté de lui.

C'est dans cette atmosphère tendue mais protectrice qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison du dauphin. Naruto sentait une boule se former au fond de sa gorge et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes de tristesse à l'idée de quitter son Sasu-chan. Le dit Sasu-chan était à peu près dans le même état, avec les larmes en moins – toute de même, c'est un Uchiwa ! – en pressant un peu plus la petite main bronzée.

Ils restèrent un instant postés devant la porte, immobiles, avant de lentement lever la main et, dans un ensemble parfait, frapper dessus. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que de légers pas ne se fassent entendre. Une clé tourna dans la serrure puis la porte s'ouvrit comme au ralentit. Iruka apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, haussant un sourcil surpris avant de sourire chaleureusement.

- Bonjour ! salua-t-il la petite famille. Je vous attendais, sourit-il.

- Tiens, tendit un sac Mikoto, ce sont des vêtements que j'ai acheté pour Naruto.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il étonné, merci beaucoup Mikoto-sama.

- De rien !

- Je vais de nouveau me retrouver avec un unique petit frère ! Ça va me faire des vacances, quoique… ça va me faire bizarre ! pensa-t-il.

N'entendant aucune réaction, il haussa légèrement les sourcils puis chercha des yeux ses –encore – deux petits frères, croyant qu'ils s'étaient écartés pendants que sa mère et Iruka continuaient de discuter tranquillement ils étaient en faite restés sous son nez mais ne prononçaient aucune parole, préférant rester plonger dans les profondeurs du regard de l'autre. Ils s'échangèrent ainsi des paroles secrètes sous le regard tendre d'Itachi suivit de ceux d'Iruka et de Mikoto interpelé par le calme.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans leur bulle une dizaine de minutes avant de se sourire, rayonnant pour l'Uzumaki et en coin pour l'Uchiwa, mais exprimant la même chose, qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le renardeau laissa échapper quelques larmes.

C'est presque bouleversés que les regardait les trois personnes autour d'eux. Ils se séparèrent et Sasuke essuya les restes de larmes sur les joues de son soleil dont le sourire se renforça, l'éblouissant presque.

- Au revoir Mikoto-san, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Au revoir mon petit kitsune, l'embrassa-t-elle après l'avoir pris dans ses bras.

- Au revoir Itachi-nii, tira-t-il sur son t-shirt.

- A la prochaine Naruto, lui dit-il en ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux.

Il se tourna finalement vers le cadet qu'il serra une nouvelle fois contre lui.

- Au revoir Sas'ke, murmura-t-il en inspirant une dernière fois son odeur.

- A bientôt Tenshi, le salua-t-il tout aussi bas.

Le dit tenshi se détacha légèrement de lui, surpris avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Après avoir profité quelques secondes de plus de la chaleur de Sasuke, il se recula jusqu'à l'entrée, les fixant encore.

Sasuke hésita quelque peu avant de s'avancer vers Naruto sous son regard interrogateur. Il approcha sa main de son cou avant de tirer d'un coup sec et de lui tendre le poing. Naruto présenta sa main et Sasuke y déposa quelque chose. Il observa avec attention l'objet avant de s'apercevoir que s'était une chaîne avec un petit éventail. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de rapidement reporter son regard au cou Sasuke.

- Sasuke ! Mais… ta chaîne !

- Je te la donne, sourit-il, c'est pour que tu te souviennes toujours de moi.

- Mais…

- Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser.

- …Bon… Merci Sasuke ! lui sauta-t-il dans les bras.

Il l'embrassa affectueusement la joue avant de sautiller vers la porte. Sasuke le retint légèrement pour poser brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes en toute innocence, une légère couleur rose sur ses joues. Naruto de figea légèrement, avant de sourire, une couleur plus prononcée sur les joues, et de continuer sa route vers la porte.

Une fois entré, il se retourna une dernière fois vers la famille Uchiwa. Il agita le bras au-dessus de sa tête, criant un « A bientôt » tonitruant tout en fermant la porte.

- Tu crois que je vais le revoir ? demandèrent-ils chacun de leur coté alors qu'une larme coulait lentement…

**Fin !**

hiyana: Alléluia !

Asuka : C'est la cas de le dire… -_-'

hiyana: Après plus d'un an, j'ai fini cette OS ! 32 pages, alors qu'au départ il ne devait pas en faire plus de 10… Mais les idées se sont accumulées, me faisant prendre du retard.

Asuka : Un retard interminable tu veux dire.

hiyana : … Dis-moi, tu ne t'es pas montrer pendant pas mal de temps, ça m'arrangerais que tu disparaisses de nouveau si c'est pour dire ça.

Asuka : Tu rigoles ? Tu m'a baillonnée et envoyé en Sibérie alors maintenant que je suis de retour je compte bien me venger !

hiyana : *innocente* Moi ? J'ai fait ça ? Tu dois te tromper, voyons !

Asuka :… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, tu vas finir glacée ma chère…kukuku

hiyana : ah… Mais j'ai mon arme secrète !

Asuka : Hé ? C'est quoi ?

hiyana : Ma mère !

Asuka : …

Asuka : Soit pas dubitative comme ça ! C'est connu que ma mère est une centrale thermique ! XD Je risque pas de geler avec elle ! Bon, c'est pas que, mais j'ai pas que ça a faire ! J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, un NaruSasu en plus donc… A plus!

_PS: Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, demain (enfin tout à l'heure) je me fais opérer des dents de sagesse... Je flippe à moooooort! ._


End file.
